


Take It Slow

by msginguin



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: CEO AU, CEO Kang Seulgi, CEO Son Seungwan, F/F, Fluff, Smut, billionaire au, it is too cliche idk why, quite fluffy, slight angst, yeah well just ur random billionaire/CEO AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24110506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msginguin/pseuds/msginguin
Summary: Just your usual cliche billionaire Wenseul AU. Be prepare for the sweetness of the two soulmates.
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Take It Slow

_January 29 th, 2021_

A big golden chandelier hanging in the middle of the room, being the main source of light. Lighting up the whole grandious ballroom that was covered with the finest marble. Statues that has Greek influence could be spotted at every corner of the room, being one of the main displays.

A wide long bar covered one side of the ballroom. Packed with the finest quality of alcohol, the bar served the people who wants to relieve their thirst. Or maybe just want a pinch of help from alcohol to help them converse with important people.

The finest suits and dresses that was ordered and tailored from the high-class couturier anyone could fine, covered their naked skin. Displaying their status for everyone so they could see. So they could praise. So they could brag.

Hushes of important, business conversation filled the ballroom. About wanting to have a merge between two powerful companies, or just talking about the economic situation at the other side of the world. Talking about the potential to do export at some countries. Or just exchanging information about where is the perfect country for those big, powerful companies to do investment at.

Expensive smell of perfume filled the whole ballroom. Merging with the smell of a fine dining courses of meal that was cooked by the best chef in the country. Satisfying their palate that was already used to the taste of a silver spoon.

Touches and friendly exchange of conversation happened here and there. With only one intention behind the reason of doing it. It’s just business. Nothing important.

One woman sighed, with a flute of champagne hanging between her slender fingers. Her small figures, covered with a backless black dress, pointing out every curve of her body gently. The strap circling her neck comfortably, almost covered with a simple, expensive diamond that was hanging near the valley of her breast.

Her loose, brunette short hair was flowing down beautifully. Covering her milky smooth nape. Baby hairs tickling the skin pleasantly. Her hair gently waving when they were hit by the wind of the AC.

She curses at herself for choosing a backless dress for an event like this. And didn’t even bring a coat to cover herself up.

She opened her white purse, searching for her phone. Trying to contact her secretary to brought her the coat that she was longing the warmth for protecting her body. Before she could reach the phone, she shut her purse again. Refusing to disturb her off-working hour just to bring her a coat.

A deep sigh coming out from her red lips. Wondering why she was being this kind to her secretary when she was the real definition of a devil in disguise of an angel. Trying to dismiss the cold that was starting to disturb her, she started to strutting her legs that was covered with a black stiletto to the bar. Trying to find warmth within the alcohol.

“One Grand Marnier please,” she said the moment she arrived at the bar, saying it to the bartender that automatically waiting for her to arrive once he noticed her on her way coming to the bar. She decided to took one of the seats as the bartender started to making her order.

A glass of Grand Marnier served in front of her. The brown, transparent liquid looking shiny once they were hit with the blinding light of the big chandelier. Her slender fingers wrapped the glass gently, bringing it up to her waiting, parted lips.

The numbing taste of alcohol hitting her throat as the warmth starting to take control of her body. She just made a perfect decision to come to the bar.

She took out her phone, looking at the screen trying to read the number that was greeting her the moment she opened it. 9.30 p.m.

She looked around the grand ballroom. People are still mingling with others, exchanging whatever business conversation that they could have. Some with their partners linking their slender arm with theirs. Standing too close to the point where their bodies touching each other. Whether to seek some warmth (since the ballroom is so cold), or just trying to gain attention from their partner that was too indulged in unnecessary exchange of information.

She rubbed the tip of her glass with her thumb, softly stroking while letting out another big sigh. It seems that the party is far from going to end early. And she just needs to hold back the want to coming back to her penthouse longer.

“Everyone looked happy in this party. But not you.”

She whipped her head to her left, noticing a woman that was a little bit taller than her, standing beside her. A smile was placed at her lips. Her piercing, slanted eyes looking at her with wonders. Trying to figure out something.

“Too boring of a party?” she asked, before ordering the liquor that she was currently drinking.

She chuckled, small smile cracking at her lips. “All events that was similar with these were always boring.”

A soft chuckle coming out from the woman beside her, agreeing the words that coming out from her earlier. “Need to agree with that,” she said, proceeding to drink the numbing liquid.

She looked at the figure beside her. Trying to check whether she has any intention trying to engage a conversation with her. Maybe business relationship? How many fortunes does she have? A merging requests?

“If you were wondering will I talk about all of that bullshit that was being the main topic of conversation within the people in the middle of the ballroom, no,” the woman said, cutting out the processing that was going through inside her mind. “I’m just spotting a woman that maybe was situated the same like me, which is bored. And I started to wonder, why not talking with her?”

A soft chuckle coming out from her lips, trying to cover her flustered emotion from the jackpot that she just received. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want to be engaged with that kind of conversation tonight.”

“Why? Rough night? Work problem? Or,” she stopped for a bit before letting out the last question, “relationship?”

She scoffed. “I wish it was relationship.”

“It’s work, then,” sighed the woman.

She just nodded, sipping down the finest Cognac that was being served to her earlier.

“I’m Kang Seulgi, by the way. If you are wondering.”

Her eyebrow quirked. “Kang Seulgi, from Kang Enterprise?”

This time, it was Seulgi who quirked her eyebrow. “Oh, you know your stuff.”

“Come on, Kang Enterprise was listed at the Top 10 Most Influential Company last year. That was common knowledge,” reasoned her out.

The silence following after that sentence, as the both of them took sip at their drink. Basking the hushed tone of people behind them that was scattered in the middle of the ballroom.

She felt gaze from her left said, decided to whip her head to that direction when she catches Seulgi looking at her with a weird gaze. “What?” asked her.

Seulgi made a smirk. “Name, your Majesty? Or should I just call you ‘the Grand Marnier’ woman?”

“Sorry,” chuckled her, putting down her glass that she was grasping all this time. Crossing her hand on top of the table. “Son Seungwan. That’s my name.”

Seulgi blinked. “From Son Corporation?”

“You guessed it right.”

“And you said mine was common knowledge,” grumbled Seulgi. “When everyone inside this ballroom want to have the exclusive sign of partnership with yours.”

“Are you?” asked Seungwan.

Seulgi quirked her eyebrow again. “What?”

“Wanting that exclusive sign of mine.”

Seulgi snorted. “Believe me. That was the least thing I want to do.”

“Do tell me the utmost thing you want to do then,” challenged Seungwan, putting all of her attention to the woman in black blazer and tucked in white shirt beside her.

“Having a conversation with the beautiful woman beside me.”

Seungwan blinked. Her face heating up. Alcohol never affected her this fast before.

“So, mind to tell me why are you in the middle of this party?” asked Seulgi again, this time prompted her back against the table, looking at the ballroom. “Are your position at the company are in the higher-up or because the people with power in your life told you to attend here?”

Seungwan frowned. “How do you know I am in the higher-up?”

Seulgi snorted. “Please. All the people that coming to this party are important people from their company. I already saw several CEOs in the middle of the ballroom, eyeing me. Maybe trying to started some conversation with me. Knowing where I came from, representing who.”

Seungwan hummed, focusing her attention once again to the shining Grand Marnier in front of her.

“I bet you are here because of the last reason, eyeing from your reaction.”

“You just won your bet, Ms. Kang,” said Seungwan with a soft smile on her face.

Seulgi grinned. “We’re here from the same reason, then.”

“Your father told you?” guessed Seungwan.

“Yup,” answered Seulgi, too quick for Seungwan’s liking. “He said I need to get used at event like this. He said, this kind of event is good to prepping me up for the future.”

Seungwan laughed. “Once again we have the same reason.”

Seulgi frowned. “But you said you were already on the higher-up position.”

“Going to,” she sighed, motioning the bartender to give her one more glass of Grand Marnier. “For now, I’m still the so-called heiress of Son.”

“Do you want it?”

Seungwan looked at her, trying to tell her that she didn’t fully understand with her question.

“All of this stuff,” Seulgi pointed out, her hands flailing. “Living like this. Surrounded by people that always attending this kind of thing. Expensive perfume, hand-tailored dresses, designer’s stilettos.”

Seungwan flashed a sad smile. “Are we even have other choices beside this?”

“We are,” answered Seulgi, once again too quick for her liking. “The reason behind this choice, is the one that stopping you from making other choices. Or trying to pretend that in the beginning you didn’t have any choices.”

“You first, then,” replied Seungwan, cutting her off. “What was the reason for you behind choosing all of this?”

Seulgi smiled sadly. “My father already preparing me for all of this, I guess. Didn’t introducing me to any other choices that I could have. That’s why. You?”

“My late mother’s last wish,” croaked out Seungwan. “She really wants me to continue handling this company, since she already has faith with my capabilities in the beginning. And that is the least I could do for her.”

“I’m sorry,” muttered Seulgi, giving her condolences.

“It’s okay. It’s been so long. No need to.”

Cold suddenly hitting her bare back, making her quietly shivers. Suddenly, she felt something warm draped on her shoulder. A foreign fragrance quickly filling her senses. In their odd way making her feel calmer and warmer. She never knew the smell of fresh oranges could make her feel this way.

“Thanks,” muttered her, wrapping her fingers to the blazer on her shoulders, trying not to let the warmth coming out.

“Next time, don’t forget to bring your coat,” reminded Seulgi, now only in her white shirt, looking quite interesting from her view. “Temperature inside this ballroom could be a little bit cold, don’t you think?”

Seungwan laughed. “My bad, then.”

“Say, Ms. Son, do you have any plan for us to do anything right now?”

Seungwan frowned playfully. “Us?”

“Two bored people can be counted as one, you know,” grinned Seulgi.

“I don’t know. Just waiting for the party to over?” shrugged Seungwan, finishing her Grand Marnier.”

Seulgi scoffed. “That is boring. We could die from boredom if we were staying much longer inside this ballroom.”

“Do you have any plan inside your mind then, Ms. Kang?” taunted Seungwan, feeling interested.

“Do you come here with your car?”

“No.”

The grin on Seulgi’s face grew wider. “Perfect. Let’s go!”

Seungwan looked at Seulgi’s hand that was offering her own oddly. “To?”

“Both of us certainly can’t go back to our own places at this hour, unless we want to receive something quite handful in the end,” said Seulgi, making Seungwan snickered. “But, if I take us to just circling around the city, we could spend our time with less boring way.”

“Are you sure?” asked Seungwan, a bit worried. “What if they knew?”

“Believe me, our kind of parents will just pay the security at our place of staying to letting them know at what hour we arrived,” explained Seulgi. “They didn’t care to put someone inside here just to watching both of our asses.”

Seungwan bit her lip, contemplating whether she took Seulgi’s hand or just waiting until this boring party was done. Which is when, Seungwan still doesn’t know. Seulgi’s offer was so tempting, she ended up grabbing it.

Seulgi grinned. “Nice. Ready to have the city tour of your lifetime, Miss Son Seungwan from Son Corporation?”

Seungwan laughed. “Show me the way, Miss Kang Seulgi from Kang Enterprise.”

_February 10 th, 2021_

The sound of typing filling her big room of an office. Hands that was moving so quickly, typing out words to be filled at the document presented on the screen.

Bunch of files scattered beside the computer. Waiting to be signed and take a look at. Deciphering every decision that was made within every division that is exist in the company. An answer to bring more success to the company, or just bring failures.

The soft yellow light illuminating the room. Didn’t look too bright, didn’t look to dark either. The night city views could be seen in the back from the wide, big glass of the room. Making the room having the best view you could ever found in the city.

A soft knock could be heard from outside, knocking at the room’s door. The person inside peeking up from her computer, wanting to know who was behind the door. “Come in.”

A head peeking in between the door, before fully stepping inside. A tall, slender woman walked closer to the person that was comfortably sitting behind the working desk. Almost getting drowned from stacks of files and the big computer in front of her.

“What is it, Ms. Park?” she asked, averted her gaze once again to the computer, once knowing who was knocking on her door.

“The security just informed that there is someone waiting for you in the lobby,” informed Ms. Park.

She frowned. “Who? Last time I recall, I wasn’t expecting someone today. Especially at this hour.”

“That’s my question, too,” said Ms. Park. “The security said that you know her personally.”

_Her?_

“Did you ask him what her appearance is?” asked her, having a feeling that she knows this particular person.

“She has a long black hair. Driving a white Porsche. Wearing a black blazer and tucked in shirt. And, she said something weird.”

“What is it?”

“Grand Marnier?”

She blinked her eyes, before slipping out a soft chuckle from her lips. “Told him to let her wait at the lobby. I will be coming down soon.”

Ms. Park, or Sooyoung, quirked her eyebrow. “I have a feeling something was happening in the party last month, Seungwan.”

“Why did you suddenly assuming that?” asked Seungwan, finishing up her report. “And that is Ms. Son for you.”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “The working hour has ended. I can freely call you Seungwan now. Anyway, Grand Marnier? Come on, something like that must be likely served in the party.”

Seungwan shrugged. “Maybe.”

Sooyoung squinted her eyes. “Are you sleeping with her?”

“Are you really guessing that?” scoffed Seungwan. “I expect a better guess from you, Sooyoung.”

“We both know you weren’t socialized with someone at that kind of event, Seungwan,” this time it’s Sooyoung’s turn to scoffed. “So I’m assuming, this particular woman is quite special for you.”

Seungwan just stayed silent while getting her stuff ready. She took her lipstick from her bag, applying it lightly to her lips. So it won’t look too overpowering. She fixed her hair a little bit, trying to tidying it in case she looked like a tired lion.

“I’m wondering Kang Seulgi’s secret of how she was able to get inside of that caged heart of yours. The Kang Enterprise’s woman does have something up on her sleeves.”

Seungwan stop applying lipstick to her lips. “You know her?”

Sooyoung shrugged. “She told her name earlier to the security. You know, company policies. ‘Always stating your name if you are a guest.’”

Seungwan rolled her eyes. “Then what’s with the Grand Marnier thingy earlier?”

“Just trying to make you riled up. And guess what? I succeed,” said Sooyoung with an evil smirk. “I’m going to go home. Be careful on your date.”

Seungwan frowned. “We’re not dating.”

“And I’m sleeping with Yook Sungjae.”

“Sooyoung!” exclaimed Seungwan. Her pale face quickly turns into red.

“What? It’s impossible, of course. Same thing with you and her. It’s impossible for the both of you to not dating yet.”

“But we’re not dating,” gritted Seungwan between her teeth. She let out a soft sigh. “Yet.”

“Oh? Do I sense something here?”

Seungwan threw a ball of paper to Sooyoung. “Shut up. You didn’t hear anything earlier.”

“My hearing abilities are still good, you know. I clearly heard that,” teased Sooyoung.

“What are you even still doing here? Go home. Shoo.”

Sooyoung just rolled her eyes, but still walking towards the door. “Remember, Seungwan. If she breaks your heart, do tell me in advance. I need to prepare my place in case you are going to have a breakdown.”

Sooyoung quickly out from the room before Seungwan could retaliate. She just let out a sigh before slinging her bag to her shoulder, getting ready to go downstairs to meet Seulgi.

A sight that was greeting her at the lobby were quite magnificent. There she was, Kang Seulgi, in all her glory. Leaning to the car behind on her back. The black blazer was nowhere in sight. The sleeves of her signature tucked in white shirt were rolled up to her elbow. Putting her hands on her pocket, she does look so good in Seungwan’s eyes.

“There is this thing called contact me before you do all of this,” Seungwan said, once she was close enough with Seulgi.

Seulgi quirked her eyebrow. “That’s it? No ‘Hi, Seulgi!’ or something for me? A greeting?”

Seungwan rolled her eyes playfully. “Hi, Seulgi.”

Seulgi’s pout quickly exchanged with a wide grin. “Hi, Seungwan.”

Seungwan prompted herself on one of her leg, crossing her arms. “Now tell me the decision behind why you don’t even bother to at least text me?”

“Where’s the fun in that?” said Seulgi playfully. “Come in. We gotta go.”

Seungwan frowned, but still let herself went inside of the white Porsche. “Go where?”

“Say, m’lady,” said Seulgi while fixing the position of the rear-view mirror, ignoring Seungwan’s question. “Did you already have your dinner yet?”

“Not yet.”

“Perfect. So do I.”

Seulgi started her car and quickly went through the busy night streets of Seoul. Passing up every car, maneuvering her own way on the road. Seulgi clicked a button, opening up the car roof.

Seungwan leaned back on the comfy leather seat, closing her eyes. Feeling the wind went through pass her. Gently make her hair moved against the wind.

“So, where will you take me to have a dinner?” asked Seungwan, still closing her eyes.

“I’m not telling you,” answered Seulgi in a playful tone.

Seungwan opens her eyes, looking at Seulgi who tried to keep a poker face. “Are you kidnapping me?”

Seulgi shrugged. “Maybe.”

Seungwan know this road. “A Michelin restaurant?”

Seulgi grinned. “This place is much better than a Michelin restaurant.”

Seungwan rolled her eyes. “Find. Surprise me, Miss Kang.”

“Oh, I will, Miss Son.”

Seungwan founded herself looking at the Han River in front of her. The scenery of the river at night were so beautiful. Glints of lights that were flickering from the river making it looks like there were thousands of stars above in the sky. The night wind blew softly, tickling her skin and ruffling her hair softly. Her eyes were shimmering, found something that was so beautiful for the first time.

“Whoa,” breathed out Seungwan.

“Never been at here?” asked Seulgi beside her, leaning herself comfortably against the leather seat behind.

Seungwan nodded. Still entranced by the view in front of her. “I have never let myself step into here, to be honest.”

Seulgi quirked her eyebrow. “Seriously? Even when you were running away or just trying to clear your head from everything?”

This time, it’s Seungwan’s turn to quirked her eyebrow. “Why you suddenly thought that I was once attempting to running away?”

Seulgi just shrug. “I don’t know. I’m just asking.”

Seungwan sighed, leaning herself against the door beside her. “My father never approved me going somewhere alone. I need to always be accompanied by someone. I don’t know why he did that. It’s not like I want to run away from him.”

Seulgi hummed. “This place is one of my safe havens that exist in this city. This exact spot.”

Seungwan tore her gaze from the river view, focusing on Seulgi’s face that was plastered with a sombre look. Seungwan frowned inside. She doesn’t like that kind of expression on Seulgi’s face. She wants to erase it.

“When I felt like everything is too much, I will always come here. Just sitting in here, enjoying the night wind,” Seulgi said with a sad chuckled. “But now, since I already took over my dad’s position, I can’t go to this place that often. So, when I have the time to come here, I quickly asked the first person that was coming out from my mind to come with me, enjoying the night in here with me.”

“Who?”

Seulgi looked at her in the eyes. “You.”

Seungwan glad that the surrounding around her was quite dark. Seulgi couldn’t see her red face that was heating up from her words earlier. Seungwan realize that Seulgi must know lots of people. Must be close with lots of people. The girl is a bit of social butterfly, after all. More than her. And she chose her, above anyone else. The woman whom she just knew less than a month.

“So, still hungry?” asked Seulgi, now with a wide grin on her face.

Seungwan looked around. Trying to find a place that sells food. A tent, a food truck. But she found nothing. “I didn’t see people sells food here.”

Seulgi laughed. “There is. Try to focus.”

Seungwan looked around once again, before her gaze stopping at the square building located at the riverside. The lamps were shining and flickering, like doing a motion of winking at her. Seungwan moved her head slowly, trying to look at Seulgi. “Don’t tell me-“

Her sentence was cut by Seulgi’s laugh. “Yup. You’re right. The best place to sell food. Come on, before drunk people started to finish all of it.”

And there she was. Sitting at one of the benches near the riverside. With a bag of plastics full with snack and drinks, while her hand holding a warm cup noodle.

“Thanks for the food!” Seulgi exclaimed cheerfully, quickly eat the hot noodle inside her cup. She took a package of kimchi and eat the content inside. A big sausage was being put inside her cup noodle. “Oh, this is it. This is the taste.”

Seungwan look at her cup noodle. Her chopsticks picking up strands of noodle, putting it inside her mouth.

“It’s good, right?” asked Seulgi. “This is the best food to enjoy in the riverside. Nothing could beat this.”

Seungwan just shrugged. Didn’t want to admit that it was indeed good. Wow. Why is this the first time she ever did something like this in her life now?

“I know you like it. Just admit it, Seungwan,” said Seulgi while grinning teasingly. Making Seungwan rolling her eyes, continue to eat her cup noodle.

It was silence, but comfortable. Both of them focused on finishing the food that they bought. The night wind keeps passing like they were teasing them. Asking them why they sit far away from each other. Why not getting closer?

Seungwan does realize that she was currently falling hard for the woman beside her. How could she? When her smile is so blinding like a Sun. How her hug is so comfortable, it felt like being hugged by your favorite blanket, keeping you warm. How her eyes always speak thousands of words whenever she looks at it. The words only for her to understand. For her to catch.

The night wind hitting her once again, making her unconsciously shivered. And next, she felt a familiar weight draped on her shoulders. And smell of soft oranges quickly filled her senses.

“You forget to bring your coat again,” said Seulgi with a frown this time.

Seungwan softly smiled. Bringing the coat closer to her, seeking their warmth. Seulgi’s warmth. “I think I left them at my office earlier.”

Seulgi clicked her tongue. “Next time, try to remember to bring that.”

_Why should I when I know you will always give me yours whenever I feel cold?_

“I wish the sky was filled with lots of stars tonight,” muttered Seulgi. Already putting aside her empty cup noodle beside herself. Holding a can of coke on her hand. Looking towards the dark sky.

“It was covered with something,” muttered Seungwan. “Even though the sky is so clear.”

“Light pollution. It sometimes happens in the city,” sighed Seulgi.

Seungwan let out a soft chuckle. “You really do know your way about things like this.”

Seulgi grinned. “What can I say? I learned about things or two along the way.”

Sounds of crickets filled the silence as they keep gazing towards the empty sky. Slow ripples of river making a nice back sound, calming every nerve inside themselves. A faint blaring sounds of car horns also adding up the calm noises.

“Round 2?” asked Seulgi suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

Seungwan blinked at her. “You still able to do it?”

Seulgi nodded. “Of course! I know a really good snack cart near here. Let’s go.”

The white Porsche was parked right beside the snack tent. The place was almost empty. Only two or three people filled up the tent.

Seungwan sit at the plastic chair, waiting for Seulgi to come with their food. She still wears her warm coat, covering her small body from the cold. She pulls the garments closer to her nose, trying to smell those oranges. Those calming oranges that she grew to love as hour passed.

A plate of hot tteokbokki was placed on the middle of the table, alongside two paper cups and a bottle of soju. Seulgi quickly make herself comfortable at one of the plastic chairs, pouring a little amount of soju to each glass. Giving one to Seungwan and one for herself.

Seungwan muttered her thank you softly, bringing the paper cup closer to her lips. Trying to wash her palate with sweet, alcoholic soju.

“Be careful when you eat it,” warned Seulgi. “It’s still quite hot.”

“Yeah, I can tell. The steam is quite thick,” chuckled Seungwan. Took one of the chopsticks bring the rice cake right to her mouth, after softly blowing it. Trying to make it not too hot.

That was the best tteokbokki Seungwan ever tasted.

“This is my safe haven number two,” explained Seulgi while munching her soondae that was covered with red tteokbokki sauce. “The owner of this food snack is so kind, I always feel like I’m her own daughter. She always gave me big portion of food and drinks. Whenever I tried to lose my nerves, I will come here. Drowning myself in the bliss alcohol of soju.”

“Don’t drink too much. You are the one who drives, not me,” warned Seungwan, that was answered with laughter by Seulgi.

“Can’t handle a Porsche?” teased Seulgi.

Seungwan quirked her eyebrow. “Are you really that laidback of lend someone your own car?”

Seulgi shrugged. “I have bunch.”

“Rich people,” said Seungwan while rolling her eyes.

“Like you weren’t yourself,” Seulgi bites back, letting out her tongue.

Once again, the silence took over. Seulgi quietly munching her rice cakes. Seungwan drowning herself in alcohol. But not too much.

“Are you free the day after tomorrow?” asked Seulgi, didn’t looking up from the tteokbokki plate. Playing with the food, gaining the help of her chopsticks to do it.

“I don’t know. I need to ask my secretary first,” replied Seungwan, sipping the soju. “Why?”

Seulgi sighed. “My dad will hold a party at that day.”

Seungwan’s eyes widened. “A party? What kind of party?”

“The celebration of me becoming the CEO kind of party. That.”

_Oh._

“Are you inviting me as one of your VIPs?” asked Seungwan, feel interested.

Seulgi smirked. Her that-oh-so-hot smirk. “It depends. If you come, you will be the only VVIPs in that party.”

“Oh? So now I’m the VVIPs?”

Seulgi smiled. “You are and will always be, Seungwan.”

Seulgi and that damned sweet mouth of hers.

Seungwan hide her flusters behind the paper cup, quietly sipping the soju. “Let me ask my secretary first. If I have an empty schedule, then I will come.”

“Promise?”

Seungwan blinked. There was something behind that tone. A yearning, longing, a want that she wants her to come to that party. No, it’s not wants. It’s needs. She needs her there.

Seulgi kept her gaze at Seungwan’s own pairs. Didn’t have any thought to break it. Seungwan bit the inside of her mouth. She doesn’t want to give Seulgi a false hope. It was the last thing she wanted to do. But she just can’t reject it.

“I promise.”

Seulgi breaks into one of her happy grins. “Great! I’m going to wait for your arrival, my VVIP guest.”

When Seulgi was going to pay for their food and drink, the owner suddenly gave her a mini bag. “Happy birthday, Seulgi!”

“Thanks, Auntie!” exclaimed Seulgi, proceed to hug the owner. Even though there were barriers between them.

“Hope you and your girlfriend have a nice night tonight,” said the owner.

Seulgi let out a loud laugh, while Seungwan trying to not make her face too red from that sentence alone. “It’s already a nice night for us tonight, Auntie. Thanks for the present! You don’t need to give me this, you know?”

The owner waved her hand. “It’s fine. You’re like my own daughter. What kind of a mother who didn’t gave her daughter a present on her birthday? At least give me good news soon, alright?”

Seulgi flashed her beautiful eye smiles. “Of course, Auntie! You will be the first person to know! Goodbye, Auntie. Thank you for the food tonight!”

“It’s your birthday today?” asked Seungwan once they were inside the Porsche. Already hitting the road once again.

“Oh? Curious, aren’t we?” teased Seulgi, trying to entice Seungwan to fight with her. When her action was being answered with an eye rolls, Seulgi chuckled. “Yes, today is my birthday.”

Seungwan raised her eyebrows. “Oh? We’re eleven days apart.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Seungwan frowned. “Since when? I never told you my birthday.”

“There is this thing called Internet.”

“You were surfing me up?”

“You’re too interesting for me to not looking about your information in the Internet,” said Seulgi with a smile. Once again making Seungwan’s heart turn to havoc.

“You and your smart mouth,” grumbled Seungwan, once again doing her poor attempt to cover her flustered condition.

Seulgi’s laugh was covered with the sound of a passing wind, as her step on the gas got deeper. Trying to let themselves free from the burden that are expecting them in the future.

They finally arrived at Seungwan’s penthouse. Seungwan doesn’t want to left the car yet. She doesn’t want the night to end. She had so much fun after she knows Seulgi. She doesn’t even realize that the time was passing quickly right in front of her eyes.

“Thanks for tonight,” Seungwan said with a soft smile. “I had so much fun.”

Seulgi laughed softly. “I should be the one who said ‘thank you’. After all, I’m the one who kidnapped you after work and you accompany me by force in the city.”

Seungwan smile went wider. “What if I didn’t feel forced?”

Seulgi looked at her with indescribable eyes. Sucking her through that dark orbs, going to dark land of an abyss. Trying to make sure that she will never come out.

“You know, Seungwan? Both of my safe havens, no other human beings knew about that except you. I was keeping it a secret from everybody. And suddenly, something inside told me to take you there. Showing my little secret. At the day of my birthday.”

Seungwan doesn’t realize when the strong scent of orange suddenly hitting her senses. Overpowering the coat that she wore along the night. She also doesn’t know when Seulgi almost closed their gaps. She could feel her hot breath hitting her lips. It was too much for Seungwan. She was drunk from the strong oranges that was erupting from the woman in front of her.

And it was a good kind of drunk.

Seulgi slipped her baby hair to the back of her ear, cradling her jaw with her hand. The grip was not too strong. Her thumb stroking her cheeks softly. Two dark orbs trying to search something inside her own. Seungwan wonders, what Seulgi trying to search? Until she got her answers.

Sparks was ignited inside her. Butterflies flying everywhere. Her mind went jumbled. Tangled against strands of thinking that was currently stop running inside her brain. She could only feel one thing that moment. Seulgi’s soft pair of lips, moving against her own.

Seungwan doesn’t know when her hand was already circled at Seulgi’s neck. Pulling her closer. The other hand gripping her collar tightly, functioning as her handhold, in case things going too much and she has nothing to hold.

They decided to broke apart once their lungs protested that their need air. Eyes once again locked against each other. A strong, soft hand, gripped her own hand that was gripping her collar. Lacing their fingers in between. Seungwan can feel her ragged breath hitting her. Orange once again filling her senses to the brim.

“You’re making me crazy, Son Seungwan,” muttered Seulgi in between her ragged breath. Brought up her hand to kiss it with her lips. “And I can’t stop thinking about you every night.”

“Then don’t stop.”

Seungwan know who closed the gap this time. It was her. Catching her lips once again with her own pair. She has waited too long for this. She can’t get enough. And she will never be.

“That was my birthday gift for you,” muttered Seungwan with a playful tone. Rubbing her chiseled jaw softly.

Seulgi leaned against her touch. Basking the feelings. With a pout on her lips. “Only a kiss?”

“I will give you more present at the day after tomorrow.”

“You are coming to the party?”

Seungwan quirked her eyebrow. “Am I going to the party?”

The grip on her hand tightens. “Are you not going to?”

Seungwan pecked her lips softly. God, she was addicted. “Of course I’m going. I will always have time for you.”

Seulgi grinned. Her widest grin yet. “Let me pick you up. You’re my VVIP guest after all.”

“And your plus one?”

“And my plus one,” she said, kissing her hand once again. “And that, is for eternity.”

“Aren’t you a bossy type of CEO, Kang Seulgi? I feel bad for your employees.”

Seulgi rolled her eyes. “I’m the kindest CEO they will ever ask. Trust me.”

Seungwan grinned as an idea struck her mind. “Wanna come upstairs? Have a cup of tea, maybe?”

“As much as I love to, sadly I can’t. I have an important meeting tomorrow morning with the stakeholders. Preparing me as the company’s next CEO,” pouted Seulgi.

“That sucks.” Seungwan kissed away the pout, erasing it from her face. “Good luck with that.”

“Send that to me in the morning. So, luck will be on my side for real.”

Seungwan laughed. “Dork. You’re something else, seriously. Fine, I will.”

“Great!” exclaimed Seulgi excitedly. “I’m going to wait for your morning text then, girlfriend.”

“We are already on that terms now?”

“Oh, you don’t like that?” Seulgi hummed, looking like she was thinking about something important for the well-being of her life. “What about sugarplum?”

Seulgi laughed as she received a weak shove at her shoulder from Seungwan, whose face already as red as beet. “I swear to God you and your stupid mouth is so annoying.”

“You love it~”

Seungwan rolled her eyes playfully, opening the car door beside her. “I’m going to go upstairs.”

“Okay.”

“Called me when you have arrived at your place, okay?”

Seulgi laughed again. “Being a protective girlfriend, now?”

Seungwan pouted. “I’m serious!”

“Okay, I will. See you again soon, Seungwan.”

“Be careful!” Seungwan screamed once the Porsche already moving towards the road.

A faint scream of “I will!” could be heard between the roars of the machine. Split through the empty dark road.

Seungwan quickly go to her penthouse. Discarding everything on her body while preparing a nice warm bathtub for herself, when her phone rings. Seungwan didn’t look at the screen when she picked up. “Hello?”

“Ma’am!” the person said from the other line with a military tone. “Kang Seulgi! From Kang Enterprise! Reporting that she was already arrived safely at her place, ma’am!”

Seungwan laughed as she dipped herself to the warm tub, relaxing her fatigue body. “You’re such a dork, you know that?”

Seungwan can heard the grin from Seulgi’s voice. “Your dork. And you were the one who told me to report to you once I’m arrived at my penthouse.”

“Doesn’t mean to report to me like that.”

“I just feel like to.”

“How fast are you in the street, by the way? That was quite fast. I told you to be careful.”

“I am being careful. The road was empty. I was riding my Porsche. How could I say no to the adrenaline?”

Seungwan just rolled her eyes. “You just want to call me quick.”

“Maybe.” She heard shuffles from the other line and a satisfied sigh. Seulgi probably took a seat at her sofa. “What are you doing right now?”

“Soaking myself inside a warm water.”

“That sounds nice.”

Seungwan chuckled. “Indeed, it is. You should, too.”

“Maybe after this phone call. I still want to hear your voice.”

“Already missing me?”

“I always miss you.”

“Sometimes I just want to shut your mouth for once.”

“With your kisses?”

Seungwan rolled her eyes. Seulgi wasn’t even in here. And she was blushing! “Yes. With that.”

“Great! I can’t wait.”

Seungwan grinned so wide right now. If Sooyoung saw her at this kind of state, she will be called love struck idiot by her. “I’m going to end this call. Don’t forget to refresh yourself.”

Seungwan heard a groan from the other line. “But I still want to hear your voice.”

“You have an important meeting tomorrow morning, Kang Seulgi. You need to rest yourself now.”

“Fine. Don’t forget about the luck message tomorrow morning.”

“I won’t.”

“Good night, Seungwan-ah. Sweet dream.”

Seungwan need to bit her lips, preventing her from letting out her widest smile. “Good night, Seulgi-ah. Sweet dream, too. And happy birthday.”

“Thanks, Seungwan-ah!”

She put her phone on the sink beside her. Leaning back to the bathtub, she let her most satisfied sigh. So, this is what it feels like of being in love. And Seungwan adores it.

_April 21 st, 2022_

The pillow under her feels so comfortable than usual. The blanket that was covering her naked body keeping her warm. She could feel a warm morning sunlight piercing through the room, peeking behind the curtains. Lighting it up. The warm naked body behind her moved closer, making a friction against her back. Two strong, slender arms that was wrapped on her waist tightens their hold. The face that was on her nape pushed deeper. Trying to cover their eyes from the friendly, morning sunlight.

She softly smiled. This moment was rare. They were too busy they couldn’t even have any time to spend together. So she adores this moment. Loving it. She was deciding to go back to her peaceful sleep, until an annoying ring of phone disturb the feelings.

She elbowed the person behind her at their toned abs. A soft ‘oof!’ coming out from their mouth, the result of the shocking impact that they received from her. “Answer your phone, Seul. I want to go back to sleep.”

“You don’t need to wake me up that hard, babe,” she said with a soft chuckle. Didn’t forget to kiss her naked shoulder first before answering the phone.

She doesn’t want to admit this in front of her but, Seulgi’s voice whenever she was talking on her phone was always calming her. She sounds like a nice, hot chocolate. Warming up your insides. Making yourself comfortable.

She ended up listening to the conversation rather than going back to sleep. She was going to step out from the bed and cook breakfast for both of them when Seulgi ended the phone call. Going back lying behind her. Two slender arms once again circling her waist in a tight lock.

“Go back to sleep, Seungwan,” muttered her from her nape, making it a little bit ticklish. “Breakfast can wait later.”

“Is it Joohyun? The one on the phone?”

The body behind her went rigid for a second, before relaxing again. “Yes, it’s her.”

Seungwan turned around, looking at Seulgi’s sleepy face. Her mono-lid eyes parted for a little bit, revealing those lovely dark orbs. Seungwan ruffled her hair softly, trying to tuck it behind her bear-like ear. Her face automatically leaned in to her touch. “Do you need to go again?” asked Seungwan softly, carefully. Preparing herself from the answer she was going to get.

Seulgi frowned as she let out a deep sigh. Seungwan’s thumb automatically reached the crinkle between her brows. Soothing it softly, trying to make it gone. She felt the frown relaxed against her touch. “Yes.”

“Where?”

“Rio. I have to sign a deal with a big corporate there. Trying to sign our cooperation with each other.”

“When will you leave?”

“Tonight.”

Seungwan froze. “But, tonight is the welcoming party of me being the CEO.”

Seulgi winced. She took her hand, kissing each finger softly. Full of feelings. She was wearing her heart at her sleeves after all. “I know, and I’m sorry. I really don’t want to go but, I need to.”

“You were just coming back from Helsinki, Seulgi,” sighed Seungwan. She hates herself if she was starting to become like this. A whiny girlfriend who needs her own partner beside her. She knows Seulgi could never be beside her all the time. She was too busy. And she will too. Tears prickling at her eyes. “Can’t it be tomorrow morning?”

Seulgi shook her head softly. “It can’t.”

“Then go to Rio by using your private jet. You could use mine.”

A pair of lips shuts her off. “I’m sorry, Seungwan-ah,” muttered her softly against her lips.

That’s it. The final answer.

Seungwan sighed roughly, pulling her hand from Seulgi’s grasp harshly. Took her shirt that was a bit wrinkled as the result of throwing it off from her body recklessly, going to the kitchen. Leave Seulgi alone in their bedroom.

It’s been more than a year since they were together. The nation was getting wild once they knew that two important persons of two powerful companies in the country are having a relationship together. They were being a topic of the nation for a full one month. Every news and magazine were trying to know more about their relationship. But, being such a powerful person from powerful companies, they managed to not let a single news out to the media except the one when their relationship went public.

At the sixth month of their relationship, Seulgi suddenly asked her one of the most important question in their relationship yet. She can still imagine how timid and nervous Seulgi is when the question spilled out from her mouth. Her fingers balled up, trying to crumble her nervousness.

“Do you want to move in with me?”

And Seungwan didn’t need one second to answer it with a “Yes.”

And there they were. Inside their penthouse. Located right in the middle between the building of the two companies. Son Corporation and Kang Enterprise.

Seungwan was making an omelette for both of them when she feels a pair of familiar arms circling themselves at her waist. A familiar weight settled at her shoulder. Her favorite orange smell quickly infiltrated her senses.

“Wan-ah.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

Seulgi winced when she heard the cold tone coming out from her mouth. She clearly wasn’t expecting this. “Sugarplum, you know I have no choice.”

Oh, Seungwan know. Seungwan knew since the beginning that this is their main obstacle in the relationship. Job. They are two busy people. Two important people. Others will need them more than they need each other. And they agreed that they will not let this as the road bump of their relationship.

But sometimes, Seungwan just want to be selfish for once.

“Why not assign others? The COO maybe. The directors,” said Seungwan still in a flat tone. Still focusing on the poor omelette egg that was currently being cooked in front of her.

“Because I’m the CEO.”

“I was neglecting the meeting with the Prince of Saudi Arabia and told one of my directors to meet him just so I could attend the welcoming party of you being the CEO last year. Remember that, Kang?”

“Look, this is different.”

Seungwan turned off the stove, putting the omelette at the empty, white plate. Placing the pan back to the stove and quickly turned her body around to face Seulgi who wore a guilt expression.

“How this was different than that?” spat Seungwan.

“This is the meeting for the greater good of the world. Many powerful people around the world are going to attend this. I’m not the only one who will sign it. This is important,” sighed Seulgi.

“Oh? So the meeting of me that I was going to do with that person that day wasn’t as important as this? Is that why I still able to come to your party? Because I thought the meeting ‘wasn’t important’?”

Seulgi sighed, reached Seungwan’s shoulder, rubbing it softly. “I didn’t mean that, I-“

“Eat your breakfast, Seulgi. I’m going to go to bath.”

Seulgi sighed once again, this time deeper. “Yes, ma’am.”

Sooyoung quirked her eyebrow once she noticed the sour looks on Seungwan’s face the moment she arrived to the office. The woman rarely had that kind of expression on her face. That means there is only one thing.

That dumb bear fucked up things. Once again.

Sooyoung sighed. It’s already 9.30. Seungwan has an important meeting at 10 with the board of stakeholders. Talking about her plan as the newly appointed CEO of the company. Seungwan can’t show up to the meeting with a face like she hasn’t had sex for months.

This can’t do. Sooyoung need to do something.

She rose up from her seat, knocking the door to Seungwan’s new office. The CEO office. A flat “Come in,” can be heard from inside. Sooyoung opened the door when the view of Seungwan’s sour face greeted her once again.

“You have a meeting at 10 with the stakeholders. And this is your ice Americano,” said Sooyoung, putting several thick folders at Seungwan’s desk and a cup of ice Americano. “This is the final monthly report from the Export Division and HR Division. And after the meeting with the stakeholders, you will have a meeting with board of directors at 2. Tonight, you will also need to attend to the welcoming party of you being the CEO. That’s it your schedule for today, Ms. Son.”

“Thank you for the schedule and the coffee plus the folders, Ms. Park. You can go back to your desk now,” dismissed Seungwan. Her flat gaze still focusing on the screen in front of her. God knows what she was doing.

“Okay, now tell me what was happening this morning.”

Seungwan sighed. “I have dismissed you, Ms. Park.”

“And as your personal secretary, I need to make sure that you will not attend to the meeting with the stakeholders, wore that kind of expression on your face,” retaliate Sooyoung.

Seungwan rolled her eyes, took her cup of ice Americano and sipping it. “’And what kind of expression that I wear right now?”

“Did not get laid for months kind of expression when I knew that you clearly got laid last night,” answered Sooyoung flatly, making her chokes on her coffee.

Seungwan coughed harshly. A frown shows at her red face. “How do you know?”

“That hickey on the side of your neck is pretty visible, you know? I’m surprised you didn’t see it.”

Seungwan scowled inwardly. She already told Seulgi to not make any love bites at her neck since she has an important meeting. But knowing Seulgi (and her by the way since Seulgi literally just got back from Europe) and the fact that they haven’t met each other for days, she sorts of letting it aside.

“You still haven’t answering me.”

“She can’t come to the party tonight.”

Sooyoung frowned. Seulgi is not the type to miss this kind of event. Especially if it has something connected with her girlfriend. “Why?”

“I don’t know,” scoffed Seungwan. “Apparently a meeting at the other side of the world is much more important than being the only VVIP guest at the party.”

_Oh._

“You know what, girl?” said Sooyoung, leaning herself from above the computer, looking at Seungwan right in the eyes. “In this house, we don’t let someone, especially girlfriend, trying to make us sad just because of this thing.”

Seungwan frowned. “Wha-“

“Who cares that the only VVIP in the party didn’t show up at all?”

“I care.”

“We’re independent women, Seungwan,” Sooyoung said, pretty much ignoring what Seungwan just said earlier, grabbing her shoulders tight. “We don’t let anyone dictate our life.”

And Sooyoung succeed when she spotted the raging fire inside Seungwan’s eyes, replacing the sadness. “No, we don’t.”

“Now that’s my girl,” smirked Sooyoung. She unleashed her grip at Seungwan’s shoulders and straighten herself. “Anyway, the dress that you will need to use for the party tonight will arrive at 3. I suggest you to do the preparing here rather than in your place. I can call several people to prep you up for tonight.”

Seungwan sighed. “Okay. Thank you again, Ms. Park. Please contact them if you really think it is the right thing to do.”

“Duh, it is,” she answered, enticing Seungwan to roll her eyes. Sooyoung was checking something on her phone, probably trying to search up contacts of trusted MUA, when she said, “Thank God you have me as your secretary.”

“I couldn’t want it any less,” said Seungwan with a sarcasm in her tone. “You will come to the party, right?”

Sooyoung froze, looking at her with an incredulous gaze. “I can come?”

Seungwan shrugged. “Why not? You are my personal secretary. You used to accompany me to the parties. I didn’t see any reason as to why you can’t come.”

Sooyoung’s face brightens. “Have I ever mentioned to you that I love being your personal secretary?”

“I’m sure I just heard it now-“

“Thank you so much, Ms. Son. You won’t regret it,” cut Sooyoung, proceed to shake her hand fast. “Can I ask Yerim to come too?”

Kim Yerim, Sooyoung’s best friend. A rising composer in the music industry. As to how they were able to know each other, she doesn’t know. But Seungwan does know one thing.

If Sooyoung is the devil, then Yerim is the satan.

“Yes, you can,” said Seungwan with a little bit force. She hopes she won’t regret this choice.

“Great! She will love this!” exclaimed Sooyoung, strutting herself towards the exit door. “It’s already 9.55, Ms. Son. You better prepare yourself for the meeting now,” she said, before closing the door at her back, leaving Seungwan alone in her office.

Seungwan sighed. A creepy thought attacking her mind. She started to doubt if her choice of letting two satan spawns coming to her party was a right choice. She just needs to prepare herself for the worst.

The day passed pretty quick. There she was, already standing in the middle of the grand ballroom. For her welcoming party.

Her dad invited many people from big companies to the party. Seungwan’s cheeks feel tired for always greeting them with a smile as they congratulate her for becoming the CEO of Son Corporation.

She was already giving her opening speech for the party. Saying her thanks to every employee that Son Corporation has. And she promised that she will bring many successes to the company in the future.

The party was extravagant. Many effort that was put to prepare the party can be seen across the ballroom. The décor, the food, the bar. Everything is high quality. As expected from the number one company in the country. This kind of quality was expected at the first place.

Seungwan sighed deeply. Her thumb grazing the top of her glass that was filled with the finest martini. Her mind was filled with pictures of certain someone. Mono-lid eyes, plump lips, sweetest eye smiles, fluffy cheeks, warm hugs.

Too bad the said person was located inside an airplane, going towards the destination where people need her.

“You know, this was meant to be your party. I was expecting to be greeted with that famous big smile of yours. So I’m quite shocked when I spotted that sour expression of yours.”

Seungwan whipped her head, locating the person who just said that to her. A smile bloomed at her face as she asked the woman for a hug. “It’s been quite a pretty long time, Joohyun.”

“Congratulations for your new job, Ms. Son. You deserve it,” congratulates Joohyun while rubbing her naked back softly.

Seungwan looked at her in the eyes once they were apart. A frown was made on her face. “I thought you were together with Seulgi. And please just call me Seungwan, tonight. This party is not that formal to begin with.”

“Seungwan it is, then,” Joohyun said with a smile. “She told me to stay here. Take care of the company while she was away for a while. She said, ‘I can’t trust other people except you, Joohyun.’ And here we are.”

Seungwan laughed softly. “That sounds pretty much like Kang Seulgi.”

Joohyun smiled softly, took her hand on her grasp. “She wants to be here, you know? Really bad. It’s just, the situation didn’t support her.”

“Yeah, I know,” sighed Seungwan sadly.

“I just left you for a minute to grab some drinks, Seungwan. And you already holding hands with another woman,” said Sooyoung, who suddenly already standing in front the both of them. “I didn’t expect you to be a cheater.”

Seungwan rolled her eyes. “Don’t be such a dramatic ass right now, Sooyoung. This is Bae Joohyun, Seulgi’s personal secretary. Joohyun, this is-“

Sooyoung suddenly took Joohyun’s hand that was still grasping Seungwan’s. She brought it up to her lips, kissing it softly. “Park Sooyoung. Your one and only white knight, ma’am.”

Seungwan tried to hold her gag while Joohyun quirked her eyebrow, amused at the act that she was currently pulling off. “-my personal secretary,” corrected Seungwan.

“So,” Sooyoung started, once she straightens herself up. “What is the personal secretary of that dumb bear doing in this party? I thought you will come with her to the other side of the world?”

Joohyun blinked. “She knows?”

“I kind of told her about that,” sighed Seungwan.

Joohyun just shrugged. “She told me that she needs me here to take care of the company. That’s why I’m attending the party on behalf of her.”

Sooyoung scoffed. “Of course that Kang will do something like this. Alright.”

Seungwan frowned as she looked around the ballroom, trying to spot a familiar someone that was dressed in a black dress. “Sooyoung, where is Yerim?”

Sooyoung smirked dangerously. “Oh, I don’t know. She was right beside me earlier. Now, where is she?”

Seungwan was going to ask once again when suddenly, the lights went off. Only one light was shining. And that light only basking Seungwan’s own self, making her as the only person who were provided with lights.

Seungwan was too shocked about the condition, she failed to see Sooyoung’s too friendly grip on Joohyun’s wrist. Pulling her a little bit away from Seungwan. Being a little too close with each other, when they were just met earlier.

A sound of a mic being tapped softly filled the ballroom. “Can I have everyone’s attention?”

Seungwan went rigid. That voice sounds too familiar to her ears. Sounds too warm for her liking. Only one person who has that kind of voice in her life. And she is inside a plane the last time she knew.

Or so, she thought.

A warm chuckle was blasted from the mic. “Thank you. As we all know, tonight we’re here, inside this grand ballroom to celebrate and welcome the new CEO of Son Corporation. Am I right?”

The loud sound of a collective “Yes!” reverberate around the ballroom.

“And also, at this exact place. Inside this grand ballroom, I met her for the very first-time last year. Sitting on the bar, looking so bored. She said that this kind of party is too boring for her liking. Well, guess what? I’m agree.”

Sounds of fascinated chuckles filled the ballroom.

“But seriously, if she wasn’t sitting on the bar that day, looking bored even though there was a party right behind her, I don’t think I will have the guts and wants to talk to her,” the person said with a soft voice. “And when she looked at me with that gaze. When the cute dimple of her formed whenever she was smiling. When that cute laughter filled my ears. When she was wrapped with my black blazer to make herself warm. I was certain that I didn’t ask to be fallen in love with her. And yet, here we are.”

A sound of someone stepping down from the stage reach her ears. Seungwan still froze at her exact position, looking at that person who were currently walking closer towards her. With a big eye smiles plastered on her face. Her favorite kind of eye smiles. When she was close enough with her, she took the glass of martini from her hand, giving it to Joohyun. Asking her silently to hold it for a bit. And she was doing that without breaking her gaze with Seungwan.

“All people in this ballroom must be tried to converse with you. Congratulating for your new position. Only talked about one topic, which is business,” whispered her like she wants Seungwan to be the only person to hear it. “And I’m here to ask you one question. About my feelings and ours.”

She took something in her back pocket. Seungwan looked at her hand movement. Widens her eyes once she realized what was she took out from there. She looks at how her fingers opened the velvet box, revealing the most beautiful diamond ring Seungwan has ever seen.

“Son Seungwan. Will you marry me?”

Seungwan throw herself to the person in front of her, wrapping them in a bone crushing hug. Yelling the same sentence again, and again, and again. “Yes!”

A laugh was reverberating at her ears as a familiar pair of arms wrapped her waist. “Calm down, sugarplum. I’m almost dropped the ring here.”

Her sentence was cut by a squeal of hurt, as Seungwan punching her shoulders. “I hate you, Kang Seulgi! I hate you! I thought you will never come!”

Seulgi keep laughing when she notices that the body in her hold was shaking softly, stopping her laugh immediately. Replacing it with a small smile. She brought her palms to cup her cheeks. Wiping off the tears that has fallen down with her thumbs. “I’m sorry. I want to surprise you.”

“So the whole Rio thing was a lie?”

Seulgi winced. “Not really. I need to fly there next week.”

Seungwan blew the final punch to her shoulder. “I’m still mad at you.”

“I know-“

Seungwan decided to shut her off that moment. She pulled her collar, crashing her own lips against her. She felt the arms snaking back to her waist, pulling her closer. Seungwan wrapped her own against her neck, also with the same reason. Pulling her closer.

“Want to wear the ring, Ms. Son? I can’t keep holding it while still kissing you,” said Seulgi when they decided to breaking off the kiss.

“As long as you are the one who will put it in my finger.”

Seulgi chuckled. “That will be my pleasure.”

Seulgi took the ring inside the box, putting it back to her pocket once the ring was on her hold. She took Seungwan’s hand, placing the ring carefully at her ring finger. Kissing it once she was succeeded to do so.

“I love you,” whispered Seulgi, locking her gaze back to Seungwan’s hazel orbs.

“I love you too,” Seungwan whispered back. Pulling her again to plant kisses right on her lips. Feeling it moving against hers.

“Please don’t forget that there is also bunch of audiences in here.”

They quickly separated themselves once Sooyoung finished stating it. Sheepishly saying sorry and thank you to the audiences who were looking at them the whole time it was happening and cheering for them.

“I think we should wait until the party is over, fiancé,” Seulgi said with a smirk.

Seungwan wrapped her arms around Seulgi’s neck as she instinctively wrapped her arms on Seungwan’s waist again, bringing herself up as she whispered to the round ear. “Why don’t we leave now?”

Seulgi quirked her eyebrows. “And make the party ended early?”

“We will be the first one to left our own party.”

Seulgi flashed her a wide grin. “That will be a wonderful idea.”

Seungwan looked at her right, watching Sooyoung make a shooing movement. “Fine, just go. At least you won’t be here when Yerim decided to throw the real party.”

“Yerim will what?” gasped Seungwan.

“It’s okay, just go,” Joohyun said with an angelic smile. “I will keep an eye on them.”

“Remind me to raise your pay this month, Joohyun,” said Seulgi as she pulled Seungwan towards the waiting white Porsche outside the ballroom. Going back to their safe sanctuary.

Safe to say that the whole nation went wild once again for a month as the press leaked the photo of them kissing each other with a caption: “OFFICIAL: THE TWO TYRANTS FINALLY ENGAGED!”

_July 3 rd, 2023_

The disturbing ring of the phone cutting through the silence of the night. The figure on the bed wriggled, annoyed by the piercing sound that disturbing her sleep. She gently took off the hold of the pair of arms at her naked waist. Grabbing the tossed large t-shirt for her to wear for a while. The faint smell of familiar oranges swiftly filling her senses. Strutting towards the phone that keeps angrily making an annoying sound.

“Hello?” she asked with a sleepy voice, rubbing her eyes. She took a seat beside the window, looking at the night scenery under her.

“Great. I’m calling at the right time.”

“It’s still in the middle of the night, Ms. Park,” grumbled her.

“And it’s already morning in here, Ms. Son. Can’t blame myself.”

Seungwan sighed, leaned her head against the glass beside her. “Next time, check the local clock in here first before deciding to call me. What is it?”

“There will be an important meeting with a company from U.S. today. Before you said asked the COO or one of the directors to attend the meeting, they can’t. I already checked their schedules. They are busy too with bunches of meetings.”

Seungwan hummed, letting each word that she just received seeping through her mind.

“What should we do, Ms. Son? The meeting is too important. We can’t postpone it.”

“We’re not that short of human resources from the higher-up to do the meeting, you know?”

She can tell that Sooyoung was frowning from her tone. “What do you mean?”

“You. We still have you. Attend the meeting on my behalf.”

There was long silence until Sooyoung speak incredulously. “Are you awake yet, Ms. Son? Go freshen your face first.”

“I know you are ready for this kind of moment, Ms. Park. You already proving it to me every time you accompany me to the meetings. I believe you can do this.”

She heard a gulping sound. “Are you sure?”

“Very,” she nodded, realizing that Sooyoung can’t see it. “Go read the topic of the meeting first. If you need some help, go to the divisions that was kind of related with the topic. Ask their help. Borrow their staff. If they don’t want to do it, tell them I’m the one who told them to do it.”

She heard a nervous sigh from the other line. “If you say so.”

“I believe in you, Ms. Park. I know you can do this.”

“Thanks, Seungwan. For believing in me.”

“Anything for my personal secretary.”

She heard soft chuckles. “So, how’s Austria?”

“Beautiful,” sighed Seungwan happily. “Seulgi took us to the site where Before Sunrise was filmed. It was romantic.”

“That sounds kinky.”

Seungwan chuckled softly, afraid that she will wake Seulgi up. “We have a wonderful dinner inside the Ferris wheel when she said that it was the place where two of the main characters kissing.”

“You sounded happy.”

“I am,” Seungwan sighed, inspecting her newly wedding ring that was placed comfortably on her ring finger. Her engagement ring was snuggled between the valley of her breast, making the diamond as a beautiful necklace.

“Where are you right now?”

“Santorini. Seulgi somehow has her personal private villa in here. We are currently sleeping inside.”

“Rich people,” Sooyoung said with a mocking tone. “I believe Seulgi also has her private yacht there.”

Seungwan laughed. “Bingo. You guess it right!”

“When you come back, you need to tell me everything.”

“And you need to tell me everything too, Ms. Park,” said Seungwan, straightens her back. “With Bae Joohyun, huh? Didn’t mind to tell me at all?”

“That dumb bear and her stupid mouth,” cursed Sooyoung under her breath. “I was going to tell you. But you looked so happy with all the marriage stuff. I don’t want to disturb it with my own love story.”

Seungwan rolled her eyes. “As if I wouldn’t be happier when I heard about that.”

“I need to go now, Seungwan. You know, prepare for the meeting and all.”

“Ah yes, sure. Inform me once you were done with the meeting, okay.”

“Yes, Ms. Son. Good night. And have a nice honeymoon.”

“Thanks, Ms. Park. Good luck on the meeting.”

Seungwan was just ending the call when she felt comfortable warmth suddenly seeping through the flimsy shirt, warming her back. A familiar weight placed on her shoulder, along with the soft kisses at her milky neck that was already covered with several red marks. Strong pair of arms placed on their favorite place, her waist.

“Why are you awake? It’s still too early,” asked Seungwan, kissing her cheeks. Grasping her hands.

“Who were you calling?” asked her in a sleepy tone.

“Sooyoung. She was asking about the meeting for today,” explained Seungwan. “And you didn’t answer my question.”

“You weren’t there in the bed,” whined Seulgi, deepening herself against the crook of her neck.

Seungwan laughed. “Fine. Let’s go back to the bed.”

Seulgi’s head peeking up from Seungwan’s neck, putting her lips close to her ear and whispered. “I have a better idea.”

Seungwan shrieked and swiftly circling her hand to her neck when Seulgi suddenly picked her up bridal style. “Seulgi! What are you doing?” asked Seungwan against the naked skin of her shoulder. She could feel the soft flutter of Seulgi’s heart against her cheek, beating at a constant pace.

Seulgi throws her on top of the bed. Seungwan didn’t have time to react when Seulgi decided to be on top of her. Attaching their lips in a heated kiss. A strong, soft hand running through her body. Grazing her clothed skin, attracting them to blaze the desire inside her. Igniting her skin.

“Aren’t you tired from earlier?” asked Seungwan while suppressing a moan as Seulgi attacked her sensitive spot right on the crook of her neck.

“I’ve rested enough,” breathed out Seulgi. “Do you wear any underwear?”

Seungwan shook her head.

Seulgi grinned. “Great. I have less time trying to undress you.”

Seungwan laughed as she threw away the large t-shirt from her body. Circling her arms to her neck, pulling her closer for a heated kiss. Seulgi’s hands roamed at her body. Groping at every spot that make her mind blank.

Seulgi proceed to trail her kisses to her jaw, to her neck, to her collarbone, lastly to her chest. Seungwan grasped the thick black hair, pushing her against her chest, asking for more. Her throat let out a raw, wild sound that was sounded like a music to Seulgi’s ears. Encourages her to do more.

Once Seulgi satisfied with her work at her breast, planting red marks everywhere as a blaring sign for everyone that wonderful human being under her is hers and hers only, she proceeds her trail of kisses to her abs. Kissing every toned muscle that could make her wild whenever it was peeking out under her shirt. Her hands dangerously roaming on her thighs. Grasping it too close to the core of satisfaction.

Seungwan’s mind was too blank to comprehend with more tease. “Goddamnit Kang Seulgi, stop with the teasing!”

Seulgi let out a deep chuckle, making Seungwan clenched with want. Hot breath attacking her face once again as she felt Seulgi looming against her. “Calm down, sugarplum. I need to appreciate the art.”

Seulgi kissed her once again, this time with an addition of the wet muscle that could make Seungwan’s mind hazy if it was put at another location of her body. Their fight for dominance, trying to taste every corner and room that was exist. Seulgi’s naked body was completely flushed with her. Making a friction that could make her skin burn.

Suddenly, Seulgi parted her legs. Making herself comfortable between it. They locked their gaze. Seungwan felt herself drowned inside those dark orbs that was burning, blazing with needs.

Seulgi kissed her inner thigh, giving it wet. She keeps kissing it on her way to her center, the place where everything was located. Desire, lust, greed, satisfaction, nirvana, love.

Seungwan was about to protest when a loud groan coming out from her throat as Seulgi decided to dive herself inside. Those sinful muscle working their way inside and out, touching every part of her that was meant to be touched.

She felt something strong entering her. Reaching places that Seungwan doesn’t know exist in the first place. Grazing it, curling it inside of her as they keep touching those faraway parts. Her body went numb once Seulgi decided to also flick her neglected bundle of nerves. Sucking it, soothing it as she makes her feel good. Too good.

Her mind goes completely blank. Her vision turned white as her body let go. Writhing on top of the crinkled bed sheets, grasping it tightly with her fingers as she reached the highest, most satisfying place. Seulgi help herself rode the desire, didn’t let it spilt everywhere.

Seungwan pulled her up when she felt her core too sensitive to continue. She looks at Seulgi’s condition. Her cheeks were wet from her pleasure, lips glossing and a bit bruised. Her eyes were darker, penetrating herself. She felt weak from the gaze alone. And she always weak.

They kissed once again. This time softer, calmer, just basking the feeling of having each other against naked skin without any intention. Just feel each other’s comforting warmth. Her big hand grasping her own, latching their fingers in between.

“I love you,” whispered Seulgi softly, looking at her right in the eyes. This time, those wild fire was gone. Replaced by affection, adoration that seeping through every bone inside. Making her feels that she is the most important person in her life.

Seungwan rubbed her cheeks softly. Feeling her pleasure wetting her palm. Pulling Seulgi into another sweet kisses as she couldn’t get enough it. Nor she ever will grow sick with it.

“I love you too.”

They sealed their love with another kiss. Nothing could get between them. They were meant to be together. Forever, as always. Until their skins wrinkled. Until the strands of their naturally changed their color. No matter what happen, they will always be together. Nothing could beat them. As long as they have each other.

_November 5 th, 2024_

“Thank you for coming. This meeting has ended.”

All people that was seated across the long table inside the meeting room rose up, including her. She prepared herself for tons of handshake that will happen soon.

“Your idea and vision were outstanding, Ms. Son. As expected from you,” said the tall guy with a slick hair, grasping her hand tightly. His eyes filled with sincerity and fascination, making her sure that the praise coming out from his mouth were sincere.

“Thank you, Mr. Seo. Your planning was also outstanding. I can’t wait for this cooperation between us to be started,” said Seungwan with a smile.

“I can’t help but still wonder, why me? Why choose NeoTech Inc.? Why choose to expand to Chicago?” asked Johnny with a clearly confused face.

“One of our employees told us that Chicago are expanding to the same way as our company. They found a potential if we were putting our investment there. And, seeing how your company were currently also expanding to much greater way, we didn’t have any reason other than to ask you to cooperate with us,” explained Seungwan in a professional manner.

Johnny bowed himself a little bit. “It’s our pleasure to have you cooperate with us.”

“The feelings are mutual. We’re glad you want to accept our offer.”

“Am I going to expect a nice call tonight?” asked Johnny in a teasing smile.

Seungwan laughed. “My secretary will contact you soon once the forms and papers were done. For now, please enjoy your day in Seoul.”

“We will,” grinned Johnny. “Good bye for now, Ms. Son. We will see you soon. And thank you.”

Seungwan accept his bid of goodbye, looking as the lift door closed, before letting out a deep sigh.

“I thought he was going to hit on you,” deadpanned Sooyoung.

“Calm down. I keep making sure that my wedding ring was visible to his eyes. So he knows he didn’t have any chance,” sighed Seungwan, unconsciously rubbing her ring softly.

“Oh, the joy of getting married,” said Sooyoung with a mocking tone. “I wish I was also experiencing it.”

Seungwan quirked her eyebrow. “You were serious with her?”

Sooyoung shrugged. “Kind of, I guess.”

Seungwan blinked as she stepped inside her room, followed by Sooyoung. “That was new.”

“We already did the first step. Living together,” shrugged Sooyoung, standing in front of Seungwan’s desk as the latter seated herself on her seat. “It’s been months already.”

“No need to rushed things, Sooyoung,” Seungwan said while turning on her computer. “Just take things slowly.”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes. “Like you weren’t with Seulgi. You just met her three years ago and now you were already tied the knots with her.”

Sooyoung expected a bite back from Seungwan, as usual. But what she got was different. A deep sigh that sounded too much like a burden.

“Household problem?”

“Kind of,” sighed Seungwan, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“What’s wrong? I’m listening.”

“It’s a bit dumb if I think about it again.”

“Nothing is dumb if it involves your marriage, Seungwan.”

Seungwan bit her lip, contemplating whether to tell Sooyoung about her problem or not. She was keeping it in for quite long already. And finally, there was someone. Willing to hear her problems out.

“Well?”

“It’s been two weeks in a row that she comes home late.”

Sooyoung quirked her eyebrow. “You weren’t suspecting her cheating on your back, right?”

“That was the dumbest thing. Of course not,” frowned Seungwan, trying to dismiss the thought of Seulgi sleeping with another woman.

“Kang Enterprise currently situated themselves at their prime condition. Their stock keeps rising. It’s quite normal for her to be busy. You know this Seungwan,” explained Sooyoung.

Seungwan groaned. “I know! It’s just-“

“What? You were sexually deprived and frustrated?”

“No!” bites back Seungwan. “Okay fine that was one of the reasons but not the main one!”

“Then what’s the main reason?” asked Sooyoung flatly.

Seungwan sighed. “Seulgi tends to not eat whenever she has so much work. She tends to not prioritize herself whenever things started to get too much. I can’t help to think about her when things started to get like this. That’s why I often called Joohyun, asking her to told Seulgi to eat or just taking care of herself.”

“Joohyun also comes home late often this week. And seeing your condition now, I bet you took it the worst way.”

Seungwan sighed once again, buried herself inside her arms. “What should I do, Sooyoung? I’m going to be mad because of this.”

“You know there is only one way out from this kind of problem, Seungwan. And I know you knew the answer clearly,” Sooyoung leaned herself in, locked her gaze with Seungwan. “Talk with her about this.”

Seungwan knew Sooyoung was right. And Seungwan clearly knew the answer of her problem. She needs to talk about it with Seulgi. It’s becoming too unhealthy the longer she was glossing over it.

But, is she ready? Ready to talk about this without letting any emotion took control the best of her? Letting her logic flowing out while trying to sort this out with Seulgi? Locking her emotion deeply inside?

The only answer for that question must be required with only one way, talk.

A familiar beep could be heard that night, followed by the sound of a door opening. Shuffles of tired steps and sigh were the next sound she heard. Followed by a tired voice of a certain someone. “I’m home.”

She stopped her steps as she realized that there was another woman comfortably sitting at the sofa. Looking at the turned off TV in front of her. Stared into abyss of nothing. Her expression was flat, making her unconsciously gulped.

“Seungwan? Why are you still awake? It’s late.”

“I think the right question will be, what time is it, Seulgi?”

Seungwan rose up, standing in front of the sofa, crossing her arms. Seulgi sighed as she took off her heavy black blazer and put it on the hanging pole beside her, before stepping closer to her. “Look, I’m sorry for always coming home late these two weeks. Things has been hectic in the office.”

“You were the only one who’s busy?” spat Seungwan. “Because I asked Joohyun about the other employees and she said they weren’t that busy in the beginning.”

“You asked Joohyun about things that were running in my company?”

“Answer my question.”

Seulgi pinched the bridge of her nose forcefully. “Can we please talk about this later?”

“No, we can’t,” said Seungwan, annoyed. “I have been enduring this for two weeks, Seulgi. I deserve some explanation here, don’t you think?”

“Look, the only busy person in the company is me because my job has gotten busier, Seungwan,” reasoned Seulgi.

“You have board of directors behind you, Seulgi. Didn’t mind to ask some help from them? Because you were ‘a good boss’?”

“These were that kind of works when I’m the only one who were able to do this, Seungwan,” spat Seulgi. “Because I’m the one who were responsible with it.”

“So? Doesn’t mean you can’t ask help from them. Asking them to attend those meetings, files those reports or something.”

“That was too big of a responsible for them, Seungwan. They were also busy with their own work. I thought you knew about this kind of things too.”

“That’s why I was being like this because I know that kind of things too, Seulgi,” said Seungwan, holding back herself to not scream at her face. “Do you think I wasn’t busy? Every day I have important meetings to attend. Reading and filing every report about every divisions and their work. Thinking about the next step I’m going to do for the company!”

“I guess we just have another level of busy and handling things, then,” said Seulgi flatly.

Seungwan sighed. “You just don’t understand, Seul-“

“Oh? Now I’m the one who wasn’t understand about this thing?” asked Seulgi with rage. “Every day, Seungwan. Every day I worked my ass off at my office, doing the exact same things you were doing with yours! It was my responsible, hence why I can’t even leave the office until 10! I’m tired, Seungwan!”

“Do you think I’m not? We’re having the same jobs, Seulgi. For God sake! You need to realize that you can’t work by yourself! Those people behind you, they exist to help you with stuff like this! That was common knowledge!”

“You were the one who was provided with that so-called knowledge, Seungwan. Your company were always on top while I’m still crawling my way up. We’re two different human beings, Seungwan. We’re not the same.”

“Do not bring that kind of conversation in here, Seulgi. That was different problems than the one we’re talking about.”

“Different?” scoffed Seulgi. “Will you please recall who brought up the topic about the company first? You were asking Joohyun about things that was running in my company. You were completely breaching the invisible line here, Seungwan.”

“Do you even know the reason behind why I do that?” asked Seungwan. The tears were prickling in her eyes, threatening to come out. “I’m only asking if you were the only one who was busy in the company and that’s it! I didn’t ask about things that was happening inside your company. And you want to know the reason why I did that? Because I care, Seulgi!”

Seulgi mockingly laughed at her. “How dare you care about my company more than yours. Well, you know what, Seungwan? Stop caring because I clearly don’t need it from you and your big ass company!”

“For God sake, Seulgi. I wasn’t care about the company. I was care about you!”

Seulgi wants to retaliate back, when she noticed the liquid that was running down Seungwan’s face fast. Guilt stricken her heart hard. It felt like someone has shoot her in the heart with a painful bullet.

“Can’t you even notice the condition of yourself right now?” spat Seungwan between her sobs. “Damn, Seulgi. Your cheekbones were too visible. Your eyebags were so dark. You were getting thinner as the day goes and you don’t even know how that was affecting me!”

Seulgi wants to get closer to her, wants to wrap her in a hug, whispering bunch of “I’m sorry,” to her ear but Seungwan decided to step back. Hurting her heart even more.

“I was mad at myself because I wasn’t able to help you. The only thing that I did to be able to help you was, constantly reminding Joohyun to remind yourself to eat. To rest. Because I know you, Seulgi. I knew you were the kind of person who chose to not care about themselves when you were busy.”

Seulgi shut her mouth. Waiting for other words to come out from Seungwan’s mouth. Letting her let all of her emotions out.

“You are not a robot, Seulgi. You are a human being. Every action that you made, everything, was affecting others. Your company. Joohyun,” Seungwan let out a sob before continuing. “Me.”

All Seulgi wants is to run towards her. Wrapping her in a bone crushing hug. Lend her left shoulder as a place for her tears to soak. But, she can’t.

“And you don’t even realize that kind of things, Goddamnit.”

“Seungwan, I’m-“

Seungwan raised her hand, stopping Seulgi sentence. Didn’t want to hear any reasons coming out from her mouth. “You sleep in the sofa tonight. I can’t sleep together with you for now.”

“Seungwan, baby. Please, hear me out-“

Seungwan strode back to their room, leaving Seulgi alone in the middle of living room. Neglecting her words that was left unsaid. Thinking about everything that was happening tonight.

Seungwan goes to lay on her bed. The tears don’t want to stop. They keep running down, seeping through the pillow. Her heart hurt so much from words that were coming out from Seulgi’s mouth. And her heart was also broken when she saw the guilt in Seulgi’s eyes.

She knew Seulgi wants to wrap her in a hug. Lending her shoulder for her to cry on. But Seungwan just can’t. She needs to save herself before it was being too painful for her to handle.

She closed her eyes. Letting herself slip to the save darkness. Crying in her sleep.

Her eyes opened up once she felt her throat was dry. It was still dark outside. She can feel her eyes swollen from all the crying several hours ago. She took her digital clock that was placed on the night stand beside her. The blaring sign of 2 p.m. greeted her still-accustomed-to-dark eyes, making it look a bit brighter than usual.

Her hand unconsciously moved to the side at her back out of habit, when she was met with a cold touch of an empty side of the bed. Seungwan frowned, before realizing that she just told Seulgi to sleep outside tonight.

Seungwan sighed, sit herself up at the edge of the table. Trying to catch any noises or sign about Seulgi’s well-being in the living room. She catches nothing.

She softly groans while covering her face with her palms. She can’t keep doing this. In the end, she needs to confront with the elephant that was filling the room between them. With that thought inside her mind, Seungwan decided to go out from the bedroom.

Her face contorted into a frown when she found that the sofa was empty. Only pillow and spare blanket that was already placed on top of it were there. Seungwan looked around, trying to find the familiar slender figure in the dark when she found the door to the balcony was opened. Night wind finding their way inside, making the curtains to cover the door moved with the wind.

Seungwan peeked outside to the balcony in silent. Spotting Seulgi’s slender back, leaning against the barrier, looking at the city’s night view under them. She held something on her hand, a glass of liquor. Seungwan looked to the kitchen, spotting a bottle of aged Bourbon located on top of the kitchen stand.

Seungwan sighed. She needs to do something about it. She came back to her room, retrieve a warm piece of wool coat for her to wear, before proceeding to get Seulgi’s coat that was hanged on the hanging pole.

Seulgi looked at the scenery under her in silent. Her eyes went blank. Her thumb grazing the tip of the glass that was filled with the finest Bourbon softly. Her mind was in haywire.

She sighed deeply. It was all her fault. She shouldn’t scream like that when she was just trying to take care of her. When she couldn’t even do that to herself.

Seulgi sighed. Letting the numbing cold wind attacking her unprotected body. When she felt something heavy and warm draped on herself.

“You always told me to use coat whenever I was outside. Now, it was you who forget to wear it.”

Small smile appeared on Seulgi’s face. “I guess I just have a lot of things inside my mind. Making me forget to wear a coat.”

“You could get sick, Seulgi,” warned her. Seulgi felt a familiar warmth at her back, pressing against her. Her small hand patting her back softly. “And I don’t want you to get sick.”

An awkward silence engulfed them. Both of them wants to say about something, anything. Especially talking about the elephant in the room. About their unfinished problem.

“Did you wear a coat?” asked Seulgi, trying to look at her wife without catching her eyes.

“I am,” answered Seungwan, noticing her hesitation to look at her in the eyes.

“Good,” muttered Seulgi, bringing the burning liquid to her throat.

“Why don’t you go to sleep?”

Seulgi chuckled softly. “I just can’t after all of that. You?”

Seungwan shook her head. “It’s weird. Not having you beside me.”

“I used to leave for a business trip, though.”

“That was different. You weren’t originally here. Knowing you were out there in the living room but not beside me just… weird.”

Seulgi hummed understandingly, letting out a deep sigh. Preparing herself for something that will come out next from her mouth. “I’m sorry.”

Small hands wrapped themselves on her waist. The weight and warmth that she grew accustomed to can be felt from her back. Encourages her to say more.

“It was a pretty selfish act coming out from me.”

She feels her shook her head against her nape. “No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am. And—please hear me out first,” said Seulgi once she noticed that Seungwan wants to cut her once again. “You were just trying to look out from me. And I took it the worst way, when I shouldn’t have to.”

Seungwan kept silent, hearing every word that coming out from Seulgi. She didn’t want to pry at her. She wants her to open up to her when she was ready.

“I guess I’m just insecure,” sighed Seulgi. “The company growing bigger. More burden was going to be added up at my back. People’s expectation. The goals that was set by the stakeholders. It was just keep piling up, I guess. Making it a little bit too much for me to handle. Making me doubting myself.”

“Why did you not tell me about this?” asked Seungwan softly.

“I don’t want to add up your burden with mine. Both of us has a same occupation, Seungwan-ah. I’m afraid if things were going to get too much, we can’t control it later. It will end up bad for the both of us. That was I thought.”

“Seulgi, look at me. Please.”

Seulgi turned around, founding her favorite dark hazel orbs piercing against her. Looking at her with so much love. Sucking her deeper to the abyss of eternal happiness. Her warm hand contacted with her cold cheek, rubbing it softly with her smooth finger. Touching those dark eyebags of hers.

“You will never be a burden to me, Seulgi. You were so much more than that in my life,” whispered Seungwan softly, words undoubtedly making their way to Seulgi’s mind. Staying permanently there. For her to always know. “Yes, we’re busy. Having our own problems. But, didn’t we promise to always share what was bugging inside our mind? Just to let each other know what was the thing that was bothering us? ‘Share both of our pain to each other’.”

“’As we share both of our happiness together’,” muttered Seulgi, finishing one of the lines of their wedding oath.

Seungwan smiled. She cupped Seulgi’s face softly. Locking her gaze with hers. “Next time, if there is something bugging you in here,” she touched her forehead. “And here,” she touched her heart. “Do not mind to tell me about it. Because I will also share them with you. Okay?”

Seulgi nods softly. Seungwan was inspecting her for a while before pulling her into a hug. Seulgi melts immediately, wrapping her toned arms over the body that she already memorized perfectly. Their bodies immediately locked, like they were a perfect piece of puzzle when connected with each other.

“I’m sorry too,” muttered Seungwan in her ear. Her hot breath caressing her like a warm soup on a cold day. Comfortable.

Seulgi shook her head, making a friction on the crook of Seungwan’s neck. “Why are you saying that? It wasn’t your fault.”

Seungwan hugged her tighter. Placing her forehead on the beating chest of Seulgi. Feeling it flutters against her skin, tickling her in a nice, intimate way. “For hurting you with my words.”

Seulgi let out a soft chuckle. Playing with her baby hairs near her nape. “It’s fine. I need it, by the way.”

They keep hugging outside. Two human beings trying to warm themselves while keep getting attacked by the relentless cold wind. Didn’t budge as the world keep trying to break them apart. Testing them to the brim, making them frustrated in a way they afraid of hurting each other whenever they have a thought to bring them up. Letting out every raw emotion that was keep bottled tightly inside. Didn’t have any gaps to be let out, except when they were ready to bring them to the table.

They only know one thing. One thing that was essential to the bonded things that were tightly bonding them together. Preventing them to be strayed apart from each other. Helping them to always found each other whenever one of them walked too far. Keeping them always knew that this important thing that they have, will always exist and will never be gone as the year passed. Four letters that when they were combined as one word, they become so powerful.

The neglected Bourbon inside the cold, transparent glass prickling Seulgi’s fingers. Reminding her that they were currently standing outside on the balcony in the middle of the night. Seulgi silently tightening her hold, swathed her impeccably inside the basking of warmth that she kept letting out.

“Any thoughts of going inside?” asked Seungwan suddenly, eliciting a soft laugh rumbling out their way from Seulgi’s chest. “We’re standing outside, in the middle of the night, between these frigid winds.”

“Fine, let’s go inside,” said Seulgi, finishing up her Bourbon as they walk together inside.

“Go to sleep, Seulgi,” said Seungwan as Seulgi putting the empty glass inside the sink, planning to wash it in the morning. “You have work later.”

“I’m going to.”

A soft feature that was enfolding on Seungwan’s face, ripped apart as it quickly changes into a deep frown when she looks at her wife who was just standing beside the sofa. “What are you doing?”

Seulgi blinked. “I’m going to sleep?”

The frown went deeper. “Outside?”

Seulgi shrugged. Entangling herself with the spare blanket, laying on top of the sofa with a fluffy pillow under her head. “You said you want me to sleep outside.”

“But we’re-“

“It’s okay,” reassured Seulgi with a smile. “I thought you maybe still need some time alone after all of that. That’s why I’m sleeping here tonight. Good night, Wan-ah.”

Seulgi was just closing her eyes. Attempting to get herself inside the wonderful dream world at her mind, when she felt something looming above her. Something warm dropped beside her, using her arm as their personal pillow. Tangling their limbs to her body.

Seulgi opened her eyes, looking at the top of the brunette’s head, perplexed. “What are you doing?”

“Sleeping,” answered Seungwan shortly. Her head perfectly tucked under Seulgi’s chin. Snuggling themselves tightly inside the comfortable crook of her neck.

Seulgi frowned. “But the bed-“

“Shut up, Seulgi. It’s late. I’m trying to catch some sleep here. I have important meetings today.”

Seulgi was sure that her current expression making her look like a dumb, love struck teenager as a wide grin was plastered on her face. “Good night, sugarplum. Sleep tight.”

The arms that was tangled on her body tightening themselves. She can feel her smiling. The lips moving against her skin, grazing it softly. “Good night, Seulgi. Sleep tight.”

_April 1 st, 2026_

Tiny, wandering eyes peeking through the darkness. Searching for something that only known by what’s inside the mind. Tiny feet shuffling through the floor, making tiny steps. Light sounds that was made by the movement filled the dark, empty room. Trying to go somewhere.

The steps stopped in front of a door. Sounds of soft snoring inside seeping through the gaps, going inside those little ears that was straightens to attention, wanting to catch the voice.

The feet tip-toed themselves. Tiny hand working hard to reach the handle bar of the door, sighing softly once the fingers wrapped around the cold bar. Slowly, the hand moved down, opening the softly creaking door, peeking the head inside.

There they were. Still on top of their bed. Tangled with their own limbs. Sleeping soundly. Didn’t aware of the threat that were going to catch them appalled.

Tiny feet shuffling through the fluffy carpet of the room. Going towards the bed. Those hands working their way to climb up the bed, clinging onto the thick blanket that was covering the two persons, encasing them with a fuzzy heat.

Little mono-lid eyes looking at them with mirth dancing inside those dark orbs. A grin was made by the lips as those feet pushing her up to the air, falling down towards those two adults.

A loud, painful groan came out from their throat as tiny voice screaming on top of their lungs to greet them a beautiful greeting.

“Good morning, mommies!”

The other mono-lid, the bigger one, looking at the tiny bundle above her, merging their bodies together with blanket as the barrier between them. The sleepy eyes of her looking at the small being on top of her with happiness. Her face breaks into a wide grin. “Good morning, goofball. How’s your sleep?”

“Great!” exclaimed the tiny voice once again, displaying the lovely, toothy grin. “How’s your sleep, Mom?”

“The greatest I’ve ever had. Now where’s my morning kisses?”

Giggles elicited at her tiny chest as those tiny arms and legs shuffling through her body, to plant bunch of kisses across all her face. She decided to reciprocate the kiss. Kissing those fluffy cheeks that she grew accustomed to. Another fluffy cheek that she loves so much.

“Let’s wake Mommy with tickles,” whispered her playfully beside the tiny ears. Once again eliciting an excited giggle from her chest.

“I hear that, Seul.”

Seulgi groaned in defeat as the tiny beings leave her body. Strutting towards her wife beside her, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek as her tiny voice letting out the soft, heavenly sound. “Good morning, Mommy.”

Seungwan smiled, kissing her daughter’s soft cheeks with affection. “Good morning, sunshine. Did you have a nice dream in your sleep?”

Her daughter giggled. Eyes still dancing with mirth. “I met unicorns!”

Seungwan’s eyes widens in the same excitement. “Did you ride them?”

Her daughter nods. “I named her ‘Mina’. Like me!”

Seungwan smiled. “The unicorn has a beautiful name like you too, then.”

“Hey. I’m sorry for breaking your happy bubbles but, I’m still here, you know?”

Seungwan ignored her wife’s protests as she picked up Mina in her arms, sitting on the edge of the bed. “Shall we make breakfast now?”

Seungwan leave the bed with Mina on her arms. Her daughter bobbed her head fast as happy giggles breaking their way out from her mouth. Excited by the mere thoughts of ‘breakfast’. “Breakfast!”

“Yah! Seungwan-ah! You just going to leave me alone here?”

Seulgi’s question was answered by a light thud sound of a closing door.

Kang Mina was a blessing that came inside their little precious family bubble one year ago. The four years old toddler was stealing the important pieces of Seungwan’s heart when they met each other at the foster house from the charity activity that was being held together by Son Corporation and Kang Enterprise. Their first joint collaboration.

They did this silently, didn’t want other people and instances knew about this except their own. They also have a silent agreement with the foster house to not let this out the public. The couple just want to do this charity with their own way. Unexposed by those hungry press.

Seulgi was talking with the owner and volunteers at the foster house when Seungwan was walking around. Her eyes were mesmerized by the sight of happy children running their way and playing across the hall. A pang suddenly hit her heart in a nice way. Something she couldn’t decipher of what it was about when tiny hand pulled her trousers lightly.

Seungwan frowned and decided to looking down, finding her gaze locked with a dark brown mono-lid eyes filled with wonders and questions. The eyes that somehow felt familiar to her. Seungwan decided to crouch down, levelling her gaze with the small girl.

“Hi, there,” greeted Seungwan with a big smile. “Can I help you?”

The girl pointed somewhere. Seungwan noticed she was pointing at her wife who still engaged in a warm conversation with the owner. “Are you here with the bear?”

Seungwan grins widened when she heard the nickname. “Yes. I am here together with the bear.”

The little girl frowned so deep, Seungwan wants to touch it to smoothing the frown. “But Yerim-unnie said that, a bear must be together with a bear. And you didn’t look like a bear at all.”

She forgot that Seulgi knew this foster home from Yerim. That woman always did social volunteering with this kind of things since she loves kids so much. And it seems like Yerim was pretty close with this little girl.

Seungwan doesn’t know how to react with her statement. Damn Yerim and whatever she was telling to this tiny bundle of an angel. Now she was confused at how to explain things about her and Seulgi.

“And, what do you think I look like?” asked Seungwan still in her excited voice.

“A hamster,” she said shortly, pinching Seungwan’s cheeks. “Your fluffy cheeks are warm! I love it!”

“Want to kiss it?” asked Seungwan with affection. She doesn’t realize that this tiny girl was stealing her heart easily, just like her wife did several years ago. “The cheeks would love a couple of warm kisses.”

She was met with wet kisses at her cheeks, eliciting a giggle from both of them. The girl flashes her a toothy grin once she was done kissing her cheek. Looking so proud after she did that.

“What’s your name, little girl?”

“Mina. Kang Mina.”

What a coincidence.

Seungwan just blinked from the excited, tiny answer that Mina just gave her. The girl was looking at her still with excitement. Seungwan looked at the dark orbs of her, that felt familiar to her earlier. It can’t be, right? Seungwan shook her head softly. Mina looked like she just reached her third birthday. And three years ago, Seulgi was still too in love with Seungwan, she ended up always staying beside her. Busying both of them with preparation of their marriage. And keep busying Seungwan by asking her to go away with her for the so-called ‘honeymoon’. There was no time for Seulgi to suddenly having something inside her belly.

Seungwan flashed her a warm smile. “I’m Son Seungwan. And that bear,” Seungwan pointed her finger to Seulgi who was currently looking at her with indescribable gaze, fixing her gaze again to looked at Mina’s adorable eyes once she wasn’t pointing her finger again, “is my wife, Kang Seulgi.”

“What is ‘wife’?” asked Mina credulously.

“A wife is a woman that could grow this fuzzy feeling inside yourself,” described Seungwan, touching Mina’s little chest, right at the beating heart. “Exactly right at this spot. You feel safe whenever you were with her. You keep wanting to stay by their side. Holding their hands. Laughing about silly things with her. Kissing her adorable face. And this feeling is so powerful it could bind them together permanently for a long time, in a good way. Do you know what this feeling called?”

Mina shook her head softly.

Seungwan smiled at her innocent answer. “It’s called love. And it will keep growing the longer you spent your time with her.”

Seungwan showed her fingers to Mina. Showing her the simple, but gorgeous wedding ring that she always wore. Diamonds blinked in grace as lights pouring down at them. That snuggled comfortably between her fingers.

“And this ring is a proof of our loves that we have with each other,” said Seungwan, ended her declaration of love with a soft smile.

She saw the look in Mina’s eyes when she was inspecting her ring. Her eyes dancing in mirth. Filled with bunch of admiration. Amazed was an understatement of the feeling that was currently running down through her body, feeling every emotion that a little girl could feel.

She felt someone also crouching down close beside her. “Can I know what conversation did both of you have just now?”

Seungwan decided to tease her wife, brought a finger to her lips as she makes a shush motion to Mina. “It’s a secret between us, okay?”

Mina giggled, copying Seungwan’s movement, eliciting a bigger smile at Seungwan’s face. “I like secret!”

Seulgi pouted, looking like a bear who just watch her food stolen right in front of her eyes. “This is unfair.”

They both ended up playing together with Mina the whole day they were in the foster home. The girl was too adorable in Seungwan’s eyes, her heart was stolen completely the moment they need to go back to their place. As this feeling started to dawn on Seungwan, her heart felt heavier to bid goodbye to Mina.

“Promise me to come here again?” asked Mina, hopeful.

Seungwan smiled, ruffling her soft hair between her fingers. “I promise. We will see you soon, okay?”

Mina nodded excitedly, waving her tiny hand in the air as she screamed, “Goodbye Bear and Hamster!”

Seulgi laughed at the nickname, finally learning the nicknames when Seungwan told her about it while they were playing together. But her laughter died down once she was sensing something is weird from her wife. She was becoming silent the whole ride back to their place.

Seulgi reached her hand, entangling their fingers with each other. “Something’s wrong?” asked her softly. Her eyes focusing on the road in front of her, while her thumb keep grazing the back of Seungwan’s hand.

“Nothing, it’s just,” sighed Seungwan. “Something came up to my mind earlier.”

“Care to share your thoughts with me?” asked Seulgi, her tone laced with worry.

Seungwan went silent for a little while. Seulgi thought she wasn’t going to tell her about something that was bugging inside her mind yet, when she decided to laid her thoughts out. “Do you ever thinking of having a child in your life?”

Now Seulgi know where this was going to. “Sometimes, yes. Do you?”

“At some points, yes,” answered Seungwan. Seulgi can hear her smile in her tone. “Having this little creature running around the home. Their eyes filled with excitement. Kissing those fluffy cheeks. Helping them grew up to be a better person.”

Seulgi flashed her smile to Seungwan. “You want to adopt Mina?”

Seungwan bit her lip. “Is it okay with you? We shouldn’t do it if you don’t want to.”

“It’s completely okay for me,” chuckled Seulgi softly, bringing Seungwan’s palm to her mouth, planting a soft kiss on top of the white skin. “And I think it’s the right time for us to eventually adding up a member to our little family.”

“Thank you, Seul,” she said, expressing her gratitude to her. Giving a soft kiss to her cheek.

Seulgi’s smile went wider because of that action. “Let’s talk with our lawyer tomorrow about this adoption thing. I hope things will went well for the both of us.”

And the rest is history.

Seungwan placed Mina carefully to her chair. “Now, what my little munchkin wants for her breakfast?”

“Pancakes!” exclaimed Mina excitedly.

Seungwan laughed. “One pancake for Kang Mina, coming right through.”

Her small body swiftly circling the kitchen stand, preparing the stuff that was needed to make a pancake. She was mixing the pancake batter when she felt the toned pair of arms circling her waist. Her neck was being showered with ticklish kisses.

“Seulgi, I’m cooking.”

She can feel Seulgi’s lips formed into a pout at her skin. “You haven’t given me my morning kiss yet.”

Seungwan planted a quick kiss at her cheek, turning her attention again to the batter. Eliciting an exasperated groan from Seulgi.

“Baby, that’s not my real morning kiss.”

Seungwan giggled at her wife’s reaction. She swears to God, there is only one adult in this house. And she was taking care of two babies. The small one, and the big one. She decided to neglect her work, circling herself so she could at Seulgi better, immediately pulled her into the morning kiss she’s yearning. “Good morning, sweety.”

Seulgi sports her wide grin. “Good morning, sugarplum. I want a pancake, too.”

Seungwan rolled her eyes, but still nodding her head nonetheless. “Look for Mina and prepare for the table while I’m cooking in the kitchen, okay?”

“Aye-aye, Captain!”

Smell of nicely cooked pancakes filled the room. Two babies that were currently sitting at their own chair, waiting for the food excitedly. Seungwan put the stack of pancakes right at the center of the table. She took one pancake and give it to Mina. “Do you want maple syrup, sunshine?”

Mina nodded excitedly. She loves her pancake sweet. Seungwan chuckles as she poured the thick, sticky and sweet liquid on top of the pancake. Smothering it with transparent golden.

Seulgi already took three pancakes for herself. Waiting her turn giddily to pour the maple syrup on top of her pancakes. “Do you want some, too?” asked Seungwan, offering the maple syrup. Seulgi answer with a nod.

Seungwan getting some of the pancakes for her after pouring down the maple syrup to Seulgi’s pancakes, also pouring the golden liquid on top of hers.

“After eating, let’s prepare you to go to the kindergarten, okay?” asked Seungwan softly to Mina.

Mina went silent, eliciting a frown to her parents’ features. “Goofball, is something wrong?” asked Seulgi, worried.

“Can I not go to the kindergarten today?” asked Mina in a small voice.

“Why, sweetheart? Someone’s bothering you?” asked Seungwan this time. Also worried with her daughter.

“The teacher is annoying?”

Seungwan kicked Seulgi’s legs under the table, as she let out a yelp from receiving the force. Seulgi wants to fight back when she received a warning glare from her wife, making her completely shut her mouth.

“I just want to spend times with both of you today. That’s all,” muttered Mina.

They looked at each other. Confused at how to respond with their daughter’s want. Both of them have an important meeting today. And it can’t be cancelled or postponed.

“What time is your meeting today?” asked Seungwan in a hushed tone.

“2. What about you?”

“11.”

“Let her be at my office until lunch. We will have a lunch together and after that she will stay with you. What about it?” said Seulgi, elucidated her plan to Seungwan.

“That could work.”

“Okay, goofball!” exclaimed Seulgi suddenly, sounded too excited in Seungwan’s ears. She was probably excited with a thought of bringing her daughter to her office. “After this, let’s washup together because we are going to Mom’s office!”

“Yeay!” exclaimed Mina, also excitedly. She quickly ate her pancake in a rush. She was too giddy to come to her parent’s office.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” asked Seungwan softly, still worried. “She just boosted her sugar level with breakfast, you know?”

Seulgi chuckles light-heartedly. “Relax. What worse thing could happen?”

The worst thing was happened.

Seungwan still hold her laughter back as she brought her daughter to the top floor where her office was located, when her mind keeps replaying Seulgi’s sentence as they bid their goodbyes after having lunch together.

“Never let her do this again.”

“Oh? Is that my favorite munchkin?” asked Sooyoung softly as the lift door opened, revealing Seungwan and Mina who was holding her hand.

“Auntie Sooyoung!” exclaimed Mina happily, throwing herself to Sooyoung who was ready to catch her in a hug.

“You have got bigger,” huffed Sooyoung, picking up Mina to her arms. “Now, where’s my kiss?”

Mina quickly planted a wet kiss at Sooyoung’s cheek. Rumble of deep, excited laughter coming out from Sooyoung. She also planted a kiss to those fluffy cheeks she grew to love.

“Seulgi must have took it the worst way, right?” asked Sooyoung, laced with affection. “She was pretty energetic even now.”

“You bet,” giggled Seungwan. “I don’t have any schedule again today, right?”

Sooyoung winced. “Sadly, there is. You have an annual meeting with HR Division in 30 minutes.”

“Can it be postponed?” sighed Seungwan. She was expecting herself to be free this afternoon, so she could keep an eye at her daughter. But now, since she has a meeting, she needs to leave her daughter for a while.

“They have been postponed way too many,” answered Sooyoung. “It’s okay. Just leave Mina with me.”

Seungwan quirked her eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

Sooyoung shrugged. “The choice is you brought her to the meeting or left her with me.”

Seungwan sighed, picking up Mina from Sooyoung’s arms, locking her gaze with that sweet dark brown orbs. “Is it okay if I leave you together with Aunt Sooyoung?”

Mina nodded. “I love Aunt Sooyoung!”

“You know your taste, kiddo.”

Seungwan rolled her eyes at Sooyoung’s exclaim. She proceeds to plant a kiss at Mina’s forehead. “Be a good girl with Aunt Sooyoung while I leave for a while, okay?”

Mina nodded as Seungwan put her down, kissing the top of her head.

“Call me when something is wrong. Okay, Ms. Park?”

Sooyoung nodded. “Yes, Ms. Son.”

Seungwan nodded before crouching down so she was on eye-level with Mina. “Mommy will go to work now. Goodbye, sunshine.”

“Goodbye, Mommy! See you soon!”

That was the quickest meeting Seungwan has ever did. She was worried about the condition of her daughter who was left alone with Sooyoung. Not to say that Sooyoung was also has lots of work for her to do.

So she can’t explain how shocked she was when she found her daughter, sleeping peacefully on top of the sofa inside her office. There was a blanket draped on top of her little body, keeping her warm.

“Where did you find the blanket?” asked Seungwan to Sooyoung who was seated at the other sofa.

“The pantry has a spare blanket,” shrugged Sooyoung.

Seungwan smiled, giving her gratitude. “Thank you so much, Sooyoung.”

“It’s nothing,” dismissed Sooyoung. “She was a pretty easy kid to handle. I used to handle much harder kid than her.”

Seungwan frowned at that statement. “Used to?”

“Oh? I haven’t told you? Yerim always asked me to accompany her whenever she was doing a volunteer at foster home. She knows I love kids too, so I couldn’t say no.”

Seungwan just nodded at the newly information she just got herself. She tears her gaze from Sooyoung. Looking at the peaceful, sleeping expression of her daughter. Her hand unconsciously moving towards her bangs. Ruffling it softly so it won’t cover her eyes.

“You got yourself a wonderful daughter,” said Sooyoung.

Seungwan smiled at that words. “I know,” she said as she rose up for a bit to plant a kiss at her daughter’s forehead.

Kang Mina was indeed a blessing that came inside their little family bubble.

_October 16 th, 2028_

Two pairs of mono-lid eyes looking so hard at the thing in front of them. It was quite… unique, if one could say. The thing was indecipherable to begin with. And the blazing gazes that it was received from the two persons besides, was not helping at all.

“Are you sure you can do this, Mom?” asked the smaller mono-lid one.

“I’m sure, goofball. It’s easy,” said the bigger one, determined.

“Let’s just wait until Mommy comes.”

“The plan is to give Mommy a surprise, Mina. If we wait until she was coming back, it was not counted as a surprise,” explained Seulgi, still focusing on the thing in front of her.

Mina sighed, still confused with the thing in front of her. “What even is this, Mom?”

Seulgi grinned. “This, is a flower wreath!”

Mina looked at the thing once again. Frown slips inside her face. “This is not looking like a flower wreath for me, Mom.”

“Because, I’m still not finishing it yet,” said Seulgi, tapping her daughter’s nose playfully. “That’s why I need your help.”

A frown shows up at Mina’s face. “But I’m hungry, Mom.”

Seulgi sighed. Well, the flower wreath can wait. She needs to take care the well-being of her daughter first. “Okay, goofball. What do you want to eat?”

Mina flashed her wide, toothy grin. “Pizza!”

Seulgi laughed as she ruffled her daughter’s hair softly. Her hand holding her phone tightly. “One pizza, ordered!”

They were currently staying in the cottage that Seungwan owned personally in Canada. Enjoying a comfortable autumn together. Watching how yellow leaves falls from the branch, enjoying many local good foods. Just walking around the town, enjoying the cozy feeling.

Seungwan was actually adamant at first when Seulgi proposed her plan of doing a family trip in the autumn. Because her company suddenly got busier and she was afraid she didn’t have any time to have a holiday with her family.

“You have an important meeting in Toronto, right?” asked Seulgi that time. “Let’s just stay at your cottage in Toronto! That way, we can still have our holiday!”

Seungwan, who can’t even say no in the first place, agreed with the plan.

And here they were, in the suburban area of Toronto, at Seungwan’s private cottage. Having their autumn holiday. Seungwan was currently working outside, at the Canada branch of Son Corporation. Attending her important meeting.

While Seulgi and Mina trying to survive for the well-being of themselves inside the cottage. Eating a delicious delivery pizza on top of the wooden floor. Beside them, bunch of fresh flowers that were harvested from the cottage’s garden by their personal gardener, was placed.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to bring these flowers to the finest florist in the city, Ma’am?” asked the gardener when he was delivering the flowers Seulgi asked them to get. “They could make a beautiful flower wreath from these flowers. I guarantee it.”

Seulgi quickly dismissed that idea. “I’m sure. I want to make it myself.”

The gardener bit his lip. Worry was swimming at his eyes. “Do you want any help while making that, Ma’am? I can help you.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I will make it with my daughter. Thanks,” said Seulgi, sending her gratitude while closing the main door of the cottage.

And here they are, in the middle of the cottage, with an empty box of pizza put aside beside them Focusing on the soon-to-be flower wreath on their hands. Working hard to making it.

“Mom, is this right?” asked Mina, showing her work to her mother.

“Perfect!” exclaimed Seulgi with a wide grin. “Now, do it again with another flower.”

Seungwan let out a deep sigh as she leaned back to the leather seat of the car, relaxing her tense back muscle from having hours of intense meeting.

“Going back to the cottage, Ma’am?” asked her personal driver in the front.

“Yes. Please make it fast,” said Seungwan in perfect English.

Seungwan looked outside of the window as the car passes a familiar road that she used to passed before when she was a teenager. Memories of her studying together with her friends at one of these cafés shows up inside her mind. Seungwan smiled softly, reminiscing the memory as an idea hit her head.

“Can we stop by at a liquor shop for a while?” asked Seungwan politely. “I feel like to drink a fine red wine tonight.”

“Yes, we can, Ma’am,” answered the driver, stepping on the gas so they could arrive at the liquor shop faster.

Seungwan ended up buying a dinner too for tonight. A nice and warm tourtière plus a fine red wine of Cabernet Sauvignon on her hands. She was about to step inside the cottage when her bottom part collided with something that was quick to wrap themselves on her legs.

“Welcome home, Mommy!” greeted Mina in her loud, happy voice.

Seungwan laughed, trying to step inside while Mina still clinging onto her legs. She put her things on the floor and crouched down to look at her daughter’s adorable eyes. “Thanks, sunshine,” said Seungwan lovingly while planting a kiss at her daughter’s forehead. “Where’s Mom?”

Mina giggled. “Mom said Mommy need to close your eyes first!”

Seungwan frowned. “Why?”

Her daughter still giggled like a happy little kid that she is. “Just close it first, Mommy!”

Seulgi and her dumb surprise.

Seungwan rolled her eyes before closing it tight. She felt tiny hand grasping her own, pulling her to the direction she can’t make sense of. Her other hand grasping the things that she just bought, following wherever those tiny hands pulling her at.

“Make sure to keep your eyes close, Mommy!”

Seungwan giggled at her daughter’s warning. “I am keeping it close, honey. Be careful on your way, okay?”

She was answered with a cute, tiny giggle. They keep walking, and walking, and walking. Until the small hand within her grasp gone.

Seungwan frowned, trying to find Mina’s hand within her proximity. Still keeping her eyes closed. “Mina? Where are you?”

Familiar orange fragrance attacking her personal space, attacking every sense she had. Something was draped on top of her head, making her wonder. What was that thing on top of her head?

“Open your eyes,” whispered the person in front of her.

Seungwan opened her eyes. Her gaze was being greeted by a grinning Seulgi, looking at something on top of her head. Seungwan took it, wanting to know what was placed there. Inspecting it.

It was a beautiful, messy flower wreath.

“You making it yourself?” asked Seungwan, astonished by the gesture and things that they willing to do.

“Mom and I making it together!” exclaimed Mina tightly, already at the secured place of Seulgi’s arms.

“Do you like it?” asked Seulgi softly. Seungwan can sense the nervous tone inside her voice. Wondering about her reaction.

Seungwan closed the gap between her and Seulgi. Kissing her lips softly. “I love it. Thank you for making this.”

Seulgi’s hopeful smile breaks into a wide grin after receiving the kiss and her statement. Seungwan quickly placed a quick kiss to Mina’s cheek, who was still giggling in the arms of her mother.

“Thank you for making this too, sweetheart.”

“I love you, Mommy!” yelled out Mina, making Seungwan’s laughed at her adorable action.

“What did you buy?” asked Seulgi, dropping off Mina from her arms to retrieve the things Seungwan just bought.

“Our dinner,” shrugged Seungwan. “I don’t feel like to cook a dinner tonight, so I bought it on my way home. You’re fine with it, right?”

“Anything is fine as long as I’m with you.”

Seungwan rolled her eyes at the cheesy lines Seulgi just throw at her. While the latter letting out her loud laugh, unpacking the food and the wine. “Why I can stand being around you?”

“Because I’m irresistible,” teased Seulgi. “Now, let’s have dinner.”

Seungwan was just done putting Mina into bed when she walked out from her daughter’s room, founding Seulgi nowhere in sight. Seungwan frowned. Seulgi was usually sitting at the sofa in the living room, waiting for her. But now? There was no trace of her?

“Seulgi?” whispered Seungwan loudly. Afraid to wake up Mina. “Where are you?”

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her shoulder, almost making her jumped and yelled in shock. She glared at Seulgi from shocking her, while the latter just threw her wide eye smiles at her. “Let’s go,” said Seulgi as she pulling her.

“Where?” asked Seungwan. She notices that Seulgi was grabbing two glass that she usually used for drinking wine. She also noticed there was a thick blanket draped on top of her shoulder.

Seungwan was going to ask again when Seulgi turned around, flashing her smile. “You’ll see.”

Seulgi opened the door, revealing a checkered mat that was placed on top of the grass. Along with the wine that she just bought earlier on her way back home.

“You might want to look at the sky above you.”

Seungwan did as she was told. Her mouth agape in fascination as she looked at the dark sky. Thousands of stars spreading everywhere in the sky. Their lights keep blinking consecutively. There was no empty spot of the dark sky could be spotted. Only stars, with an addition of the bright moon.

Seulgi pulled her to sit down on the mat. Draping both of their body with the warm thick blanket. While Seulgi was busy trying to open the newly bought wine, Seungwan was too busy looking at the sky above her. Too fascinated to break her gaze.

Her hand touched something cold as Seulgi offered her a glass of red wine. She encased the glass with her fingers, swirling it softly before taking a sip of a familiar, red liquor.

“I have been wanting to ask you to do a stargazing with me,” said Seulgi softly, also swirling the liquid inside the glass. “But we were too busy and my friend told me that the sky in Canada will be beautiful tonight. Because the milky way was right on top of us. That’s why I really want to have this holiday. So I can show you all of this at the place where you were growing up.”

Seungwan leaned her head to Seulgi’s left shoulder. Feeling the comfortable muscle under her. “I’m glad you were asking us to come here.”

“I’m actually planning for us to have another honeymoon. Maybe going to Maldives. Just the both of us. Asking Joohyun and Sooyoung’s help to take care of our daughter.”

Seungwan laughed. “You were insufferable, you know that?”

Seulgi grinned, looking at the brunette on her shoulder. “I have been told about it pretty often. And it’s been pretty long since we have a quality time with just the two of us.”

Seungwan hummed, lacing her fingers with Seulgi’s own. Stroking the backhand softly. “Yeah. I realize now it’s been quite some times.” Her gaze still focusing on the sky above her. “It’s beautiful.”

Seulgi was staring at her wife. How the soft light cascading through every feature on her face softly. Pointing out every perfect curve that she has. Looking ethereal in Seulgi’s eyes. “Yes, it is beautiful.”

Seulgi put her fingers on Seungwan’s chin, softly pulling it up before she decided to dive in. Locking their lips together. Moving in a perfect sync that they already knew by heart.

“I love you,” whispered Seulgi softly right above her lips. Her warm breath caressing her lips in a good way as she looked at those dark orbs she adores. Pulling her inside, to the abyss of endless love that they have.

Seungwan pulled her into another kiss as they both smiled. She can taste the sweetness of the wine from her mouth, mixing with the orange fragrance that could make her drunk in a good way. Seungwan pulled back once her lungs told her it was becoming too much for them. But it would never be too much for you. And never will.

“I love you too."


End file.
